Reencuentro
by BELIEVE OR NOT
Summary: Como muchos de ustedes yo también me quede con la impresión de que la historia de Candy debió terminar con ella al lado de Terry por eso esta es mi versión del reencuentro. Espero les guste y por favor necesito sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

En la estación de trenes

Era una tarde extrañamente cálida en la estación de trenes Grand Central en Nueva York, bajando por uno de los vagones de primera clase estaban tres jóvenes vestidos magníficamente. Los dos caballeros escoltaban a una bella damita de cabello ensortijado y largo hasta la cintura, nariz pequeña, ojos grandes y de un verde esmeralda que parecían dos gemas recién pulidas y unas casi invisibles manchitas rosadas signo inequívoco de unas pecas que desde la infancia había poseído y ahora eran solo un recuerdo de su anterior vida o al menos eso era lo que a Candy le gustaba pensar , al pasar por entre la gente todos volteaban a verlos pues aunque Candy era una bellísima dama de una figura magnifica y de una sonrisa arrebatadora, iba tomada del brazo de un joven de una belleza extraordinaria también rubio, alto y de unos ojos azules que mostraban una gran madurez a pesar de su juventud; su protector y padre adoptivo William Albert Andrey y a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ellos estaba Archibald Cornwall que al igual que Albert se había convertido en un hombre refinado y muy atractivo con ese cabello castaño claro y esos ojos color marrón que arrancaban los suspiros de muchas mujeres, desafortunadamente para ellas él sólo tenía ojos para una sola persona y esa era su adorada Candy.

Habían pasado tres años desde que Candy había pisado por última vez Nueva York en aquella terrible noche de invierno donde había perdido al amor de su vida Terry dejándolo en brazos de Susana Marlow y a pesar de que esos recuerdos ya no dolían tanto, siempre que lo recordaba sentía cómo dentro de su pecho faltaban piezas, en especial su corazón parecía haber dejado de existir y aunque se había comprometido con Archie su mejor amigo y primo adoptivo desde hacía un año; ella no estaba segura de ser la mejor opción para él en su interior sabía bien que nunca podría amarlo como Archie merecía es mas estaba segura de que si él siguiera con Annie, ella conservaría aún el cariño de su entrañable amiga(a la que ella siempre consideró su hermana) y Archie tendría el amor que se merecía pero como él mismo consideraba algún día lograría revivir el corazón de Candy y estaba seguro de que lograría que lo amara de igual modo que él hacía con ella, entonces decidió darle una oportunidad al amor de Archie. Cuando Candy había regresado de Nueva York en ese estado lamentable lleno de pena y a pesar de que ella trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien Albert y Archie conociendo a Candy sabían que su aparente felicidad era más que fingida pues su sonrisa en aquellas raras ocasiones que sonreía no llenaba sus hermosos ojos de dicha como ellos recordaban que sucedía antes de que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, mientras Annie no se daba cuenta del esfuerzo de su amiga para fingir felicidad ya que como siempre estaba demasiado preocupada en sí misma yendo y viniendo a todas las fiestas de sociedad a las que era invitada y en hacer que Archie se enamorara hasta enloquecer por ella, sin embargo a él no le gustaba esa actitud de su entonces prometida y por otro lado desde que Candy había regresado, él se había dado cuenta de que seguía amándola y no quería perder de nuevo la oportunidad de hacerla su esposa como siempre había querido desde que la conoció y aún eran un par de niños. Aunque ya se había hecho a un lado en dos ocasiones primero con su primo Anthony y después cuando Terry apareció en el colegio San Pablo esta era la ocasión de estar cerca de Candy y por eso en los siguientes dos años se convirtió en su mejor amigo, confidente e incluso su paño de lágrimas por lo que en ese tiempo se volvió indispensable para Candy, iba por ella a la salida del hospital más prestigiado de Chicago al que Albert le había ayudado a ingresar pues ya se había propuesto que no iba a permitir que su protegida fuera desterrada de ningún lugar nunca más y en vista de que antes no poseía los medios para hacerlo una vez que tomo posesión de los negocios de la familia puso de manifiesto que no volvería a permitir que nadie la lastimara de nuevo y por eso estaba de acuerdo en que Archie estuviera comprometido con Candy pues sabía que él nunca la dañaría y la protegería incluso de ella misma de ser necesario, además que Albert se daba cuenta de la adoración que Archibald tenía por Candice y por otro lado pronto dejaría los negocios y el mando de la familia a Archie pues este era un brillante estudiante de negocios en la Universidad y ya le ayudaba a Albert con muchas de las negociaciones de las empresas Andrey, además el lugar de Albert era donde pudiera ayudar a la gente porque eso lo hacía feliz, por lo que estaba preparando muy bien a su sobrino para todo lo relacionado a las empresas familiares y asi él poder volver a Africa dónde seguro estaría haciendo el bien en lugar de estar sentado detrás de un gran escritorio aumentando la fortuna de su poderosa familia además eso le parecía perder el tiempo de su vida y no se perecía en nada a sus verdaderos deseos y sueños.

Al ir saliendo de la estación un rayo de luz iluminó la cara y el cabello de Candy como jugando con ella y de pronto en la esquina de la estación, bajando de su auto estaba él, si Terrence Grandchester impecablemente vestido trayendo consigo una pequeña maleta ya que iba de viaje a la Florida a reunirse por unos días con su madre Eleanor Baker, entonces la vio; fue sólo un instante y su pecho saltó y su corazón volvió a latir dentro de él y entonces se dio cuenta que la seguía amando como la primera vez que la vio en aquel barco en medio de la neblina cuando ambos iban rumbo a la cárcel en el colegio San Pablo, se distrajo entonces observando que a su amada el tiempo la había convertido en una mujer de extraordinaria belleza y eso era mucho decir pues Terry había caído ante sus encantos desde que eran adolescentes y ahora sería sin duda su mujer de no ser porque él había preferido darle prioridad al igual que su padre al deber antes que al amor pero en este momento eso poco importaba pues seguramente ese hombre que ayudaba a Candy a subir al carruaje era su marido ya que hace algunos años leyó en los periódicos acerca del compromiso de su amada con algún burgués de su misma clase social y desde donde Terry se encontraba ella parecía feliz por lo que unos celos terribles lo asaltaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, entonces pensó "no tengo ningún derecho de enojarme" después de todo yo fui el imbécil que la dejó ir y preferí casarme con otra, aunque esa otra me hizo el hombre más infeliz y por lo tanto ella tampoco fue feliz mientras vivió a mi lado.

Mientras Terry pensaba en esto recargado en su auto los Andrey habían partido en su carro rumbo al hotel Astoria uno de los más lujosos en aquellos días, para cuando Terry recobró la conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar se pregunto que estarían haciendo los Andrey en Nueva York y decidió entrar en la estación de trenes, ahí se encontró con la respuesta a sus preguntas; vio en un puesto de periódicos la foto de los tres jóvenes Andrey y se dio cuenta de que había malinterpretado las cosas pues en grandes titulares la prensa anunciaba la llegada a la ciudad de la familia de Candy, compro entonces el periódico y se sentó en una banca a leer "La familia Andrey llegará a la ciudad este día pues planean dar una importante cena a los banqueros de la ciudad y demás importantes empresarios de esta capital para hacer mas fuertes los lazos entre esa importante familia y los personajes antes mencionados ya que van a abrir un nuevo negocio en este lugar y lo anunciarán con bombo y platillo, cabe destacar que los organizadores de la gala son el Señor William A. Andrey a la derecha, el señor Archibald Cornwall a la izquierda y en medio de los dos en la fotografía, la señorita Candice White Andrey quien además es la prometida del Joven Cornwall y aprovecharán para anunciar oficialmente la fecha de su boda en esta notable ocasión ya que toda la familia y amigos también estarán presentes".

¡Maldición! gritó Terry levantándose de su asiento, mucha gente volteo a verlo y él ni siquiera los tomo en cuenta pues sentía que los celos junto con la ira lo consumían, se preguntaba cómo era posible que Candy y Archie estuvieran comprometidos, él había aceptado el hecho de que su amada nunca sería de él pero entonces ¿Con quien estuvo casada antes?, ¿Cómo se iba a casar con Archie precisamente?, ¿Y Annie? , ¿Podría él recuperarla antes de volver a perderla?, ¿Candy lo perdonaría por haberla dejado?......mientras miles de preguntas estaban en su cabeza una mano toco tímidamente su hombro y pregunto:

-¿Terry?

-Si yo….he ¿quién? ¿ Annie?

-Si Terry soy Annie que coincidencia encontrarte justo aquí

Terrence la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió un poco…dime Annie ¿cómo dejaste a Archie suelto?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-¿Porque ese cretino va a casarse con Candy?

-Bueno Terrence como bien sabes Archibald siempre la amó y bastó que tú la dejarás ir para que él comenzará a acercarse a ella, y bueno todo fue tan confuso y doloroso para mí que ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema, Candy y yo ya no somos amigas.

Para entonces las lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Annie y Terry le ofreció un pañuelo para que se las secara, una vez que ella se calmó el volvió a preguntarle.

-Pero Annie ¿porque no hiciste nada para impedir semejante locura?

-No pude Terry tu sabes que ella es como una hermana para mí y al ver que por lo menos volvía a sonreír un poco mientras estaba con Archie decidí hacerme a un lado y dejarla que tratara de ser feliz, después de todo yo le quité todo en la vida desde los que debieron ser sus padres hasta los vestidos y la educación que ella merecía y además Archie me confesó que la amaba, ante eso ¿qué podía hacer?

Terry hizo una mueca de aprobación antes de decir:

-Bueno sí quizá tengas razón; por una vez dejaste de ser egoísta, pero lo que no entiendo es porque ella aceptó de tan buena gana sabiendo que tú amabas a ese rufián

-Candy no lo sabe, yo le pedí a Archie que fingiéramos que era yo la que no lo quería y terminaba nuestro compromiso y después me fui durante casi un año a viajar por el país haciendo obras de caridad, incluso viví un tiempo en casa de Patty ¿la recuerdas?

-Si claro la novia de Stear, "la gordita"

-¡Nunca cambiarás! siempre poniéndole apodos a todos

Terry soltó una carcajada y Annie se animó un poco.

-Vaya si que han pasado cosas en el mundo mientras he estado encerrado en el teatro y sin leer las líneas que los periódicos dedican a sociales

-¿Cómo dices? ¿No lees los periódicos?

-No, desde que leí del compromiso de Candy hace como dos años, decidí que sólo me leyeran las críticas sobre mi trabajo. Pero cuéntame ¿porqué no se casó entonces la pecosa?

-En realidad esa fue una trampa que le tendieron Neal y Eliza, ellos pretendían obligarla a casarse con el mal nacido de Neal, pero Candy logró escaparse y así supo que Albert era en realidad el abuelo William.

Albert intervino y ellos solo lograron publicar la noticia que jamás fue desmentida, supongo que a eso te refieres con ese compromiso de hace dos años, pero el que si es real es el de ahora con Archibald.

-Vaya, vaya. Tu ex novio sí que logró lo que siempre quiso…casarse con Candy

-Pues no estés tan seguro, el año que he estado lejos de casa y aprendiendo sobre mí me sirvió para decidirme y hacer algo para recuperar a Archie y lo siento mucho pero sé que Candy no lo ama, y si bien es cierto que le tiene cariño y agradecimiento por estar con ella en los momentos difíciles cuando salen juntos en alguna foto del periódico se nota la diferencia entre sus miradas, mientras la de Archie es tierna y llena de amor la de ella es apagada no como cuando estaba contigo….

De pronto Annie enmudeció y se puso roja como una manzana.

-Lo siento no debí decir eso tú eres un hombre casado y debes ser muy feliz con Susana

-Te equivocas ya no soy un hombre casado Susana falleció en un accidente hace dos años y yo no tuve el valor de buscar a Candy pensando que era una mujer felizmente casada y aún ahora sé que no debo acercarme a ella, debe ser feliz o lo que ella quiera

La cara de Annie se lleno de una sonrisa he instintivamente abrazo a Terry con mucha fuerza lo que a él le extrañó pues no entendía aquel gesto de esa damita tan tímida según él recordaba.

-¡Tonto! exclamó Annie no te das cuenta que la pecosa como la llamas te sigue amando por eso no puede amar a nadie más y si se casa con Archie ahora sí la perderás para siempre ¿porqué no luchamos juntos cada quien por su amor?

-Te volviste loca o se te salió un tornillo yo no pienso volver a ver a Candy, ya le hice suficiente daño y lo sé ahora que me has contado lo que le costó recuperarse ¡ojala ese cretino engreído de verdad logre hacerla feliz!

-Pero Terry… piénsalo ahora puedes recuperar su amor y hacerla feliz como se merece

-No insistas yo estoy bien solo y así seguiré no pienso volver a casarme

-¡Testarudo! pero no importa piénsalo y ya te diré la fecha de la boda para que me ayudes a impedirla

Terry miro al cielo como pensando que Annie estaba loca...y le dijo

-¡Nunca! ¿Entendiste? La pequeña pecosa ya no es mi problema y sólo espero que tu plan de arruinarle la vida de nuevo no dé resultado, por mi parte tengo un tren que tomar así que diviértete en Nueva York y por cierto ¿a qué viniste hasta acá?

- A la fiesta de los Andrey por supuesto recuerda que yo también soy miembro de la sociedad a la que pertenecen

-Así que piensas arruinarles la boda espiándolos desde adentro, pues ojala te fallen tus trucos

-¡Mentiroso! (grito Annie) si tu también te mueres porque yo triunfe en mi intento, yo se que la sigues amando porque un amor como el suyo ni el tiempo ni las circunstancias pueden acabarlo y además ya vi como te brillan los ojos al hablar de ella y eso que no la has visto últimamente, está más bella que nunca y convertida en toda una mujer, así que si no me ayudas de cualquier modo yo sí voy a decirle de alguna forma que aún la amas

Annie tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a la salida donde un carruaje la esperaba para llevarla al hotel y se prometió a si misma que Candy sería feliz al lado del hombre que tanto amaba aunque ella no lograra recuperar a Archie.

Por su parte Terry ya en el tren rumbo a Florida estaba pensando en su musa esa que le inspiraba cada noche en el teatro y con la que soñaba siempre aunque cuando despertaba lo asaltaba la cruda realidad pues Candy no estaba ahí junto a él sin embargo, por ella había prometido seguir adelante y no volver a tomar jamás, sólo eso lo mantenía vivo, aunque nunca tuviera su amor de nuevo, y entonces pensó en la imagen de Candy en la estación de trenes y pensó que su amada era una mujer bellísima la más espectacular que había visto hasta entonces y además la única dueña de su corazón pues ni el tiempo o la distancia lograron arrancarla del lugar que le pertenecía.

Entonces comenzó a recordar su primer encuentro con Candy en el barco Mauritania y como el hecho de haberla visto entre la niebla le produjo la sensación de estar viendo un ángel pero cuando él se burlo de sus pecas y ella le contesto lo que se merecía y cuando después la encontró en el colegio y se dio cuenta que ella poseía un carácter firme y decidido que no se dejaba vencer por ninguna adversidad y a pesar de esa fortaleza tenía la capacidad de causar en Terry la sensación de ternura y de querer protegerla y así lo hizo siempre que pudo como cuando la abandonó en el colegio para evitar que le quitaran la adopción, después cuando la volvió a ver vestida de enfermera después de sus cartas y cuando volvieron a estar juntos en Nueva York solo para separarse esta vez para siempre ya que él tomó la decisión de quedarse con Susana y ese último momento en que la tuvo entre sus brazos al bajar por la escalera del hospital donde se encontraba internada Susana y cuando Candy no volteo a verlo ni siquiera para despedirse y sintió e incluso juraría que oyó cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por lo que cuando Susana salió del hospital él se dedicó a beber y a tratar de ese modo mitigar el dolor hasta que encontró a Albert y este le hizo ver que Candy seguía adelante, Terry pensó que no merecía estar con ella y que al menos trataría de hacer feliz a Susana y regresó con ella y volvió al teatro pues se hizo una promesa: que mientras Candy viviera él le dedicaría su actuación cada noche y así lo había hecho hasta entonces pero ahora que ella estaba cerca de nuevo ¿que debía él hacer?

Mientras tanto en el Hotel Astoria de Nueva York Candy se preguntaba que había sido aquel pinchazo en el corazón mientras subía al carro al salir de la estación de trenes, supuso que tal vez se trataba de aquel dolor que le causaba todo lo relacionado con esa ciudad y pensó que si volvía a sentirse igual tendría que ir a la médico aunque nada de su entrenamiento como enfermera parecía darle la causa de tan extraña sensación así que decidió no bajar a cenar con Albert y Archie diciéndoles que estaba exhausta por el viaje y se metió a la cama pues sabía que esa semana no sería nada fácil de soportar, lo que la consolaba era saber que estaría muy ocupada acompañando a los jóvenes Andrey a todas las reuniones de negocios y aunque ella no entendía ni quería saber nada de negocios siempre era bien visto que todos los miembros de la familia se interesaran por el futuro de los mismos además Albert siempre le decía que mientras ella hipnotizaba a los socios, él podía sacarles mejores condiciones con lo que Candy solía ponerse roja cual manzana y aceptaba de buen modo acompañarlo después de todo eran pocas las ocasiones pues casi siempre estaba trabajando en el hospital incluso buscaba trabajar más turnos de los que le correspondían, eso a su padre adoptivo no le hacía gracia pero esto había cambiado desde que Archie pasaba por ella a la hora de la salida y la invitaba a pasear siempre que tenía un día libre, y cuando fuera una dama casada al tener que cuidar de su casa, hijos y marido como se acostumbraba entonces, Albert estaba seguro que sus turnos en el hospital se terminarían; sólo que ninguno de ellos sabía las sorpresas que el destino estaba preparando para cada uno.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

La vida con Susana

Tan pronto como Susana había salido del hospital, Terry y ella habían ido a vivir a casa de la madre del joven pues en el departamento que él habitaba antes del accidente Susana no podía moverse en su silla de ruedas por lo que Eleanor a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ese matrimonio acepto recibir a su hijo y nuera en su casa y de ese modo tal vez tratar de persuadirlos de aquella locura de casarse sin amor, al poco tiempo la madre de Terry se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su hijo por el amor perdido y le rogo en innumerables ocasiones que dejara de beber y se fuera a Chicago a buscar a Candy, que si Susana lo amaba como decía comprendería y lo dejaría ir pero Terry testarudo como era decía que si Susana había tratado de dar su vida por él al menos podría corresponderle por agradecimiento, así pasaron algunos meses hasta que se perdió por completo en el alcohol quedándose tirado en cualquier banqueta y después comenzó a viajar por el país hasta llegar a Chicago y darse cuenta lo mal que estaba haciendo cuando encontró a Albert.

Una vez de regreso en Nueva York volvió al teatro, dejo la bebida y retomo su compromiso con aquella mujer a la que no amaba pero a la que le debía la vida, Susana lo recibió de buen modo y continuaron sus planes de boda a pesar de la ilusión que a Susana le causaba la próxima boda con el hombre al que amaba se daba cuenta de que Terry nunca era cariñoso estaba siempre ensayando o pensando en otra cosa (ella no ignoraba que sus pensamientos se hallaban a muchos kilómetros de ahí en Chicago) pero le gustaba hacerse la tonta y creer que una vez que estuvieran casados y le mostrara lo que era una buena esposa dejaría de pensar en su rival y por fin sería enteramente suyo.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda pero en lugar de ser un día bello para todos más bien parecía un día triste pues todos los invitados e incluso el representante del registro civil estaban enterados que entre aquella pareja no había amor sino un compromiso adquirido, ambos dijeron los votos y aunque Susana estaba de muy buen humor notó como Terry dudo unos segundos antes de decir "acepto" pero lo más triste fue la noche de bodas pues Terrence aunque durmió en el mismo lecho que ella no la toco pretextando estar muy cansado, así transcurrieron los días hasta que ella se atrevió a romper el silencio y le reclamo a Terry su falta de amor y su indiferencia hacia ella entonces el joven estalló diciéndole "¿Qué pensaste? ¿Que sería fácil olvidarla por ti? ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera eres capaz de sonreír como ella, no tienes su mismo aroma, su valor, su belleza y además ¡sabes porque me casé contigo! Únicamente por cumplir con mi deber, así que deja de quejarte y confórmate con compartir mi casa y mi lecho eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte".

Susana se quedo muda primero sin poder decir nada ante la evidencia; a pesar de encargarse de la casa, tratar de arreglarse bien para cuando Terry llegaba del teatro nada importaba pues el corazón de su amado pertenecía y siempre pertenecería a otra por lo que las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y al ver esto Terry con un gesto de fastidio infinito salió de la casa dando un portazo.

El joven camino por la ciudad durante mucho tiempo y llegó a un bar donde solía emborracharse a punto estuvo de caer nuevamente en la tentación pero recordó el juramento que le había hecho a Candy de nunca tomar una gota de alcohol y aunque ella no lo sabía, él debía cumplir su promesa a su amada y para ser un mejor hombre a pesar del dolor en su pecho que lo ahogaba y recordó que se había propuesto hacer feliz a la que ahora era su esposa por lo que regreso a su casa e hizo a Susana su mujer, lo que ella interpreto como una buena señal y así siguieron los meses y a pesar de que Terry era el marido de Susana en todos los sentidos ella sentía que sólo estaba ahí en cuerpo pero no le pertenecía su alma pues esa estaba con Candy por lo que Susana comenzó a enfermar de manera inexplicable y pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en casa siempre estaba pálida y tuvieron que ponerle una enfermera de planta para cuidarla ya que no podía hacer nada por sí misma, Terry se la pasaba en el teatro y con otras mujeres sin importarle mucho que su esposa se enterara por los periódicos, él disfrutaba de la compañía de varias mujeres de baja reputación pero nada lograba llenar ese vacío que sentía, excepto por las obras que representaba y donde por unas horas podía interpretar a otros y olvidarse de su propia esencia; por otro lado le molestaba llegar a casa y encontrarse con ese olor a hospital.

Un día antes de un estreno un mensajero llegó corriendo al teatro a avisarle a Terrence que su esposa estaba muy enferma y le llamaba pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

El joven actor bajo de un salto del escenario y se apresuró a llegar a su casa, encontró a su madre y a la madre de Susana llorando y se temió lo peor, entró en la habitación y la encontró ahí casi sin vida y sólo esperando a que él llegara, se sentó a su lado y le pregunto: ¿Qué pasa querida? ¿Por qué me asustas de este modo?

Susana puso su débil dedo sobre los labios de su esposo y le dijo muy bajito.

– ¿Sabes? a pesar de tus andanzas has sido un buen marido, me has tenido cariño, has llegado cada noche a casa y te has quedado conmigo en esta habitación a pesar del terrible olor y has estado conmigo en los peores días de mi vida, sin embargo, ahora sé que voy a morir y tengo que pedirte perdón por haber sido tan egoísta y no dejarte ser feliz con Candy

-Que tonterías estás diciendo querida debe ser por la fiebre

-No son tonterías lo sabes bien. Además déjame terminar porque ya no tengo más tiempo y necesito llegar con el creador sin culpas para que así él me reciba y yo pueda por fin descansar

Terry al darse cuenta del esfuerzo de Susana por hablar decidió no interrumpirla más.

- Desde aquella fría noche en que ella y tú me vieron en el hospital yo le prometí que te haría feliz y ella a cambio prometió no volver a verte y cumplió su promesa, cosa que yo jamás habría cumplido, pero ya sabemos que ella es una mujercita de palabra es por eso y miles de cosas más que la amas y que a mí sólo pudiste llegar a quererme y ¿sabes? está bien porque ahora que vas a quedarte solo puedes buscarla y pedirle que te perdone y me perdone….....por favor sean felices juntos y ojala ella pueda darte los hijos que yo no pude pero sobre todo que haga que tu cara se vuelva a llenar de dicha y tus ojos vuelvan a brillar como cuando te conocí, sé que fui muy egoísta al insistir en tenerte a mi lado, no tengo un buen corazón como ella y jamás me decidí a dejarte libre porque tú eras mi felicidad, ¡que equivocada!

Candy si sabe lo que es el amor verdadero y por eso renunció a ti para que pudieras ser feliz, pero ese pacto entre las dos sólo logro hacernos infelices a los tres por eso te imploro que la busques y hagas lo que sea necesario para que nos perdone y podamos estar en paz eso es lo que debe ser; tú y ella juntos para siempre….prométeme que por una vez en tu vida dejarás de ser testarudo y la vas a buscar es muy importante para poder irme en paz.

Terry miro durante un rato a los ojos a Susana (los cuales lucían sin vida) antes de contestar, pues él creía que Candy estaba casada con otro hombre y era imposible ya recuperarla, no sería él quien destruyera ese matrimonio y mucho menos tenía derecho de volver a acercarse pues no se sentía digno, pero por un momento pensó que si eso fuera posible si tan solo ella estuviera libre correría a buscarla a Chicago en el próximo tren y como no quería agobiar más a su esposa moribunda haciendo su mejor actuación le dijo:

-Si querida iré a buscarla y trataré de hacerla feliz

-Gracias mi amado Terry

Susana esbozo una sonrisa y se durmió, mientras Terry se quedó ahí tomando su mano hasta que sintió que estaba demasiado fría, trato de despertarla pero ella ya no volvió de su sueño, ése que sería eterno, llamó entonces al doctor que esperaba en la sala y lloró como un niño por aquella que había sido su callada compañera durante esos años y a la que nunca pudo amar ni remotamente, incluso dejo de intentarlo hacía bastante tiempo.

El sepelio se llevó a cabo de inmediato y aunque el estreno de su siguiente obra trató de ser aplazado por su el señor Hathaway su mentor y amigo, Terry insistió en que el trabajo le ayudaría a mitigar el dolor por lo que estrenaron justo como estaba planeado y como siempre había sido un éxito aunque algunos lo criticaron por no guardarle luto a su mujer, cuando un reportero se lo cuestionó Terry dijo que ella comprendía su trabajo y que sabía que "el show debe continuar" y eso fue todo lo que contesto con respecto a su reciente perdida mientras tanto decidió comprarse una casa y dejar de vivir en la de su madre pues la vida disipada que llevaba no era buena para estar en esa casa.

Por fin después de un tiempo de buscar encontró una casa extraordinaria que le recordaba a Candy, rodeada de árboles, tenía un pequeño lago y mucho terreno para que algunos niños jugaran, él quiso todos esos detalles ahí para que él y su adorado amor pudieran subirse a los árboles y el decirle "mi amada tarzan pecosa" que ella lo correteara y él atraparla entre sus brazos para luego besarla con esos besos que sólo a Candy le pertenecían, a pesar de saber que ella nunca estaría ahí la arreglo con esmero como si esperara que algún día ella pasara por esa puerta y nunca volviera a salir de ahí ni de su vida, por las noches en una mesita junto a su cama se pasaba largo rato viendo y acariciando una foto de Candy que había recortado del periódico cuando supuestamente ella estaba comprometida, y cada noche besaba la foto y le decía buenas noches mi amor pecosa Candice White Grandchester.

En ocasiones tenía sueños muy vívidos y atrevidos con Candy y al despertar desesperado por no encontrarla a su lado donde según Terry ella pertenecía unos celos terribles lo consumían y esperaba que su marido al menos la amara tanto como él lo hacía y luego pensaba: debo estar loco celoso de una mujer ajena y además soñando cosas indebidas con ella y Candy ya no puede pertenecerme como yo a ella.

Pero que equivocado estaba Terry pues el alma de Candy le pertenecía y a pesar de estar comprometida con otro ella sabía bien a quien le pertenecía su amor más profundo y a quien se había entregado hacía mucho tiempo aún sin haber estado en el contraba en la mismo lecho….Terrence Grandchester ¿quién más?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

La fiesta de compromiso

Ignorando que Terry no se encontraba en la ciudad Candy volteaba a ver a todos lados por si podía reconocerlo entre la gente, por fin habían pasado 2 días desde que llegaron y nuestra amiga decidió salir a hacer algunas compras para su ajuar de bodas, a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea pero ante la insistencia de su padre y su novio había aceptado de no muy buena gana, ese día estaba caluroso pues era primavera y el chofer la llevo junto con su dama de compañía a visitar varias tiendas y compro muchas cosas aunque ella no solía comportarse así pensaba que no tenía ropa adecuada para visitar la Florida que era dónde Archie pensaba llevarla de Luna de miel pues ella siempre había vivido en lugares fríos por lo que compró ropa más ligera, incluso algunos vestidos cortos y zapatos descubiertos, siempre con la aprobación de Beth que era su dama de compañía, ella daba el visto bueno de hecho cuando hacía comentarios sobre lo que opinaría el Sr. Cornwall a Candy se le subían los colores a la cara y terminaba por decirle a su compañera que no dijera esas cosas.

Así pasó gran parte de la mañana y como ya era hora de comer se metieron a un lugar muy agradable cerca de la quinta avenida, Candy comió con muy buen apetito desde que habían llegado a Nueva York y después de comer decidió pedirle al chofer las llevara a recorrer la ciudad paso por lugares muy lindos que la primera vez que estuvo ahí no pudo apreciar pues estaba más preocupada por el comportamiento tan extraño de Terry que por disfrutar su viaje, por fin sin darse cuenta llegaron a Broadway y ese lugar si lo pudo reconocer no sólo por los teatros alrededor sino porque su corazón se paralizó por un segundo al ver en una de las marquesinas la foto de Terry entonces le grito al chofer:

-¡Pare aquí por favor!

-Si señorita (contesto el chofer un poco confundido)

-Espérame aquí (le dijo a Beth) será solo un minuto

Entonces… lo vio era Terry en un afiche que anunciaba el estreno de su próxima obra dentro de un par de semanas, Candy toco con su mano el frío vidrio tratando de dibujar la cara de su amado y notó que ahora el joven era más maduro de lo que ella recordaba y mucho más apuesto aunque le llamó la atención que a pesar de que no era un hombre viejo parecía tener más edad como que el matrimonio lo había cambiado y pensó que tal vez sería porque ahora tenía más obligaciones después de todo para entonces tendría hijos ese pensamiento se le clavó como un cuchillo en el pecho, sin embargo, mientras recorría cada centímetro de aquel adorado rostro se daba cuenta que ni el tiempo, la distancia o el hecho de que el joven fuera un hombre casado tenían poder en el amor que ella sentía por él en cuanto descubrió eso las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar incontrolables por sus mejillas pues estuvo segura en ese momento que su alma se la había arrebatado ese hombre al que siempre amaría, justo en ese momento alguien toco su hombro y pronunció su nombre.

-¿Candy?

Ella no volteó a mirar al dueño de la voz pero estaba tan aturdida que lo único que se le ocurrió fue echar a correr al auto que la esperaba.

-Vámonos al hotel no quiero estar aquí

-Si señorita

El auto arrancó de prisa sin que el hombre en la banqueta que no era otro que Robert Hathaway pudiera decirle a Candy que Terry la seguía amando como el primer día, que ahora podrían estar juntos al fin y contarle palabra por palabra lo que en secreto le había confiado Terry pues él era el único con quien el joven actor se desahogaba para confesarle como el hecho de estar lejos de Candy le causaba un dolor insoportable y sólo el teatro lograba mitigar un poco la pena; Robert comprendía esos sentimientos muy bien pues una vez él amó de esa manera pero su esposa había fallecido después de 15 años de matrimonio en un accidente de auto y ahora era un hombre solitario que al igual que Terry encontraba en el teatro su refugio y consuelo, muchas veces le dijo al joven que buscara a Candy aún con Susana viva pero Terry siendo como era se negó una y mil veces diciéndole que él no merecía que ella lo volteara a ver siquiera y después llegó un día con la noticia de que Candy se iba a casar y que ahora si la perdería para siempre, sabiendo la pena que el joven padecía Hathaway le dio algunos días libres para pensar en ir a ver a Candy y pedirle que se fugaran pero todo intento del hombre era inútil pues Terry al sentirse tan culpable era incapaz de imaginar siquiera que la rubia lo siguiera queriendo.

Al llegar al hotel Candy bajó del auto de inmediato y se encerró en su habitación a llorar por horas lo que preocupo mucho a sus parientes aunque no sabían exactamente lo que le pasaba pues no bajo a cenar ni les dio las buenas noches como siempre, Beth les comentó que estaba exhausta después de comprar tanto pues no estaba acostumbrada, entonces Albert y Archie se rieron mucho pues sabían perfecto que una de las cosas preferidas de Candy no era ir de compras y ya no hicieron más preguntas.

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba muy avergonzada de su comportamiento y se preguntaba cómo se lo explicaría a su familia, pero entonces llego Beth con el desayuno que más bien era almuerzo por la hora y le dijo que no se preocupara que ella les había contado un cuento chino y los señores se habían quedado muy tranquilos, Candy suspiro aliviada y saltando de la cama tomó un baño y salió de su habitación pero esta vez estuvo vagando por el hotel que era muy bonito y al mismo tiempo se hacía la promesa de no volver a llorar por Terrence Grandchester pues su futuro marido no se merecía esos espectáculos y Terry era feliz al lado de su esposa por lo que ella no debía siquiera mencionarlo y menos llorar por algo que nunca fue.

Llegaba ya la noche que los Andrey daban la fiesta en honor a sus nuevos socios y el salón donde darían la fiesta era enorme y muy lujoso las mesas tenían un gusto exquisito en la decoración y el banquete que pensaban dar era de lo mejor, pero lo que más importaba a los invitados era conocer a toda la familia Andrey de la que se decían tantas cosas, sobre todo de la bella damita que Albert consideraba su hija pues a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más adineradas ella trabajaba y vivía sola en Chicago lo que no era muy bien visto por la sociedad de aquellos días y aunque ahora compartía su departamento con su dama de compañía y Albert se preocupaba de tener siempre guaruras vigilándola eso no estaba bien para una señorita de sociedad.

Por fin fueron llegando uno a uno los convidados a la reunión y a cada uno Candy, Albert y Archie saludaron en la recepción cuando por fin creyeron haber terminado Annie se presentó en el salón y aunque a todos les dio gusto verla junto a Patty que también era invitada cuando los saludaron Annie sólo dijo "hola" y se dirigió a la mesa que ocuparían durante la velada, en cambio Patty estaba tan feliz de ver a Candy tan hermosa y tan mujer que no pudo más que sentir un poco de celos de su amiga pero estos se disiparon rápidamente mientras charlaban animadamente sobre la boda de Candy, pues aunque se escribían a menudo no era lo mismo estar juntas de nuevo y poder compartir sus más íntimos secretos, Candy le sugirió que fueran a un lugar más privado dirigiéndose entonces a un pequeño despacho que había en el salón y ahí le confió a Patty lo que había sucedido unos días atrás en la marquesina del teatro y de que ella pensaba que Terry la había visto llorar por él a lo que Patty no estuvo de acuerdo.

-No lo creo Candy conociendo a Terry seguro te habría perseguido hasta verte de nuevo

-Recuerda que ya me dejo ir una vez y nunca me ha perseguido

-Si pero esto es diferente no se trataba de quedarse contigo o con Susana

Patty enmudeció y se puso roja ante la indiscreción que acababa de decir.

-Lo siento a veces no sé lo que digo (se disculpó)

-No te preocupes tal vez tengas razón y no era él, pero yo no conozco a nadie más aquí

Las dos se quedaron pensativas un momento y continuaron su charla ya que Patty acababa de conocer a un chico extraordinario y aunque nunca olvidaría a Stear su primer amor; este joven la hacía sentirse viva de nuevo, Candy comprendía perfecto pues era lo que le pasaba con Archie, entonces Beth las interrumpió diciéndoles que ya comenzaban a servir la cena, ambas amigas se pusieron de pie y ya que Patty pensaba quedarse con Candy hasta la boda tendrían mucho tiempo para platicar.

De regreso en el salón la mesa de los Andrey era la principal por lo que además de Albert, Archie y Candy para ese momento ya se encontraban ahí la tía Elroy y Eliza que estaba ahí en representación de sus padres por lo que los tres jóvenes Andrey tuvieron que hacer de tripas corazón y sentarse con su odiada prima lejana además la tía Abuela no les había perdonado el compromiso de Archie y Candy y que desbarataran la boda entre esta y Neal por lo que les dijo que era una obligación invitar a los Legan a la fiesta como parte de la familia.

Eliza veía con desdén a Candy como siempre, por lo que esta la ignoro todo lo que pudo, lo que la bella rubia no sabía es que Eliza no sólo la odiaba por todo el pasado sino porque ella se convertiría en la heredera de la fortuna Andrey y además tenía una mejor posición que ella dentro de la sociedad pues la familia a la que pertenecía era de más alcurnia que los Legan por otro lado el matrimonio que estaba a punto de suceder era uno de los más anunciados, esperados y sería sin duda el evento del año, además aunado a todo eso Eliza se había convertido en una mujer de muy mala reputación pues cada noche había un hombre distinto entre sus sábanas y por las mañanas salían furtivamente de su habitación y después de la casa, por lo que los sirvientes y los vecinos sabían de sus andanzas y además Eliza trataba de este modo de demostrar que era mejor que Candy pues aquellos que la habían despreciado por la rubia como Anthony y Terry estaban equivocados pues sus encantos eran mayores a los de su rival y prueba de ello eran todos los hombres que habían caído a sus pies; lo que ella no quería entender era que su fama la precedía y era tan fácil llevarla a la cama que nadie dudaba poder hacerlo e incluso apostaban quien sería el elegido en los bares a los que solía ir a emborracharse y a lucirse como cualquier mujerzuela lo haría, no se trataba para nada de que fuera una mujer bella aunque si era bonita y si a eso se le sumaba que por el día parecía cualquier jovencita recatada de la alta sociedad era mayor el peligro y la adrenalina por saber quién sería el próximo candidato de recibir sus favores.

Por su parte Neal era un borracho que se quedaba tirado en cualquier banqueta y los sirvientes tenían que ir a recogerlo donde fuera que el señorito estuviera y no solo bebía hasta perderse tenía muy malas compañías que se dedicaban al tráfico de alcohol y otras sustancias prohibidas por lo que después de algún tiempo en que la policía lo persiguió a él y sus cómplices los atraparon en un negocio turbio y los interrogaron para saber quién era el jefe de las operaciones, todos le echaron la culpa a Neal de los crímenes de que los acusaban y fueron puestos en la cárcel pero el que recibió la pena máxima fue precisamente él por otro lado y debido a que este iba a delatar al verdadero jefe de la banda que era un hombre con mucho poder, dinero y relaciones dentro de la policía un día amaneció muerto colgado del techo de su celda haciendo parecer que se había suicidado y aunque sus padres trataron de sacarlo de la cárcel antes de esto ya no pudieron hacer nada pues justo hacía un par de meses había sido ejecutado en la cárcel por sus propios compañeros de fechorías. Los padres de Neal estaban devastados y desde luego no tenían humor para fiestas por lo que se negaron rotundamente a asistir a cualquier compromiso social desde que su hijo había fallecido.

Por fin después de bailar con varios de los invitados Candy y Archie fueron llamados al centro del salón para anunciar la fecha de su próxima boda, como era de esperarse la hermosa rubia estaba sonrojada ante los elogios que su padre adoptivo decía de ella:

-"Archie te llevas a mi tesoro más preciado sólo espero que sepas apreciarla y que los dos tengan siempre la paciencia y el buen juicio de tolerar todos los momentos difíciles que una pareja tiene que pasar, creo que los dos a pesar de su juventud son lo bastante maduros para saber que las dificultades pasan pero la comprensión, el cariño mutuo y sobre todo la confianza son cosas que se deben cultivar todos los días"

Al fin le tocó el turno de hablar al novio y dijo cosas maravillosas de su futura esposa:

-"Candy desde que te conozco eres como un rayo de Sol que ilumina mi vida siempre sonriendo y haciendo que los que te rodeamos nos sintamos bien con sólo estar cerca de ti por mi parte les prometo a ti y a Albert que siempre tratare de que sonrías y seas feliz., te amo Candy"

Archie beso con ternura la mano de su futura esposa y todos aplaudieron al unísono excepto una damita de ojos color chocolate a la que Candy siempre había considerado su hermana, Annie que al no poder soportar que ese hombre al que ella tanto amaba estuviera comprometiéndose con su antes mejor amiga y casi hermana salió corriendo del salón lo que no pasó desapercibido para Candy y sintió mucho causarle ese daño a su antes mejor amiga y a la que había perdido después de convertirse en novia y más tarde en prometida de Archie y entonces surgió de nuevo la duda de si lo que pensaba hacer era lo correcto.

Por fin anunciaron que la fecha de su boda sería el 17 de Mayo pues estaba cerca el aniversario número 20 de Candy y así pasarían esa otra celebración en un lugar de mejor clima y Archie tenía planeado para entonces regalarle a Candy un perfume hecho con la esencia de las rosas que una vez le había obsequiado Anthony de ese modo los tres hombres que la habían amado en realidad estarían juntos para siempre en esa botellita de exquisito aroma; Archie que sería el autor de la idea, Anthony que cultivo las rosas para dárselas y el desaparecido Stear que combinando la ciencia que a él tanto le gustaba lograrían hacer realidad ese aroma y ya que Archie era el único que seguía al lado de la rubia era el encargado de la misión de hacerla feliz y lo haría de ese modo hasta el fin de sus días.

La celebración había concluido y todos se dirigieron al hotel para descansar ya que en unas horas regresarían a Chicago y les tocarían días muy ajetreados con la preparación de la boda y Albert y Archie regresarían a Nueva York en un par de semanas para concretar algunos negocios y establecer una oficina que estaría a cargo de un hombre de toda la confianza de Albert que además manejaría junto a Archie los valores invertidos en la bolsa y para lo que necesitaban una persona justo en esa oficina.

Por su parte Candy esa noche no pudo dormir recordando la cara de Annie llena de tristeza por su próximo enlace con Archie y se dijo que si no fuera porque había empeñado su palabra en ello dejaría todo atrás y huiría de ahí de inmediato pero no podía hacer nada pues no entendía la actitud de Annie si ella era quien había terminado con Archie y dicho que ya no lo quería; por otro lado era la única forma que Candy sentía que su vida estaría tranquila pues ella y Archie formarían una familia y su corazón volvería a llenarse de amor quizá no el mismo que sentía por Terry pero al menos uno que la hacía sentirse protegida y como si estuviera a salvo de los demonios del pasado que la atormentaban.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

La confesión de Terry

Habían pasado 10 días desde que Terry llegó a casa de su madre y en varias ocasiones esta trató de disuadirlo de regresar de inmediato a Nueva York para volverse a encontrar con Candy y decirle lo que sentía por ella, casi le suplico a su hijo que dejara de ser obstinado y por una vez en la vida escuchara a su corazón, pero Terry se empeñó en seguir de vacaciones y fingir que los días eran tranquilos y apacibles leyendo sus diálogos y disfrutando del calor del sol y la vista del mar que desde la casa de su madre era magnifica; pero la verdad es que mientras hacía todas esas cosas sólo conseguía evadirse por algunos momentos pues su cabeza estaba llena de los recuerdos de su amada y de aquel día en la estación, pensando que debió haber corrido a su lado pero como saber que no iba con su esposo y además que podría decirle después de tanto tiempo seguramente Candy a la única persona que no querría ver de nuevo era precisamente a él pues le rompió el corazón y la dejó en manos del rufián de Neal, si Archibald y Albert no hubieran estado ahí para defenderla ese bastardo seguramente habría alcanzado su propósito de obligar a la hermosa rubia a casarse con él y esos pensamientos le hacían hervir la sangre hasta querer matar a Neal pues no sabía que la vida ya se había encargado de cobrarles caro a los hermanos Legan todas las humillaciones a las que sometieron a Candy durante tanto tiempo.

Estaba solo con sus pensamientos mientras Eleanor Baker lo observaba desde una distancia pertinente tratando de adivinar lo que atormentaba el alma de su hijo y aunque ella lo sabía no volvería a tomar la iniciativa de aconsejar a Terry confiada en que esos días lejos del bullicio del teatro y de las múltiples conquistas que el joven hacía cada noche le ayudaran a aclarar su mente y a decidirse por fin a ser feliz pues eso era lo que ella como madre deseaba para su hijo, de repente Terrence volteó hacía dónde se encontraba su madre y camino despacio hacia ella.

-Madre he decidido partir ya no tiene caso que siga aquí seguramente "ella" (refiriéndose a Candy) ya no está en la ciudad y yo seguiré con mi vida al igual que todos

-Hay hijo como me gustaría que recapacitarás pero sé bien que es inútil decirte algo cuando has tomado una decisión aunque está sea equivocada

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero partiré mañana temprano así que me gustaría despedirme de este bello lugar, ¿irías a dar un paseo con tu hijo?

-Terry sabes que lo hare con mucho gusto

-Bien salgamos entonces

La tarde era magnifica y aparte de admirar el mar en la orilla se habían congregado algunos pelícanos que buscaban algo de comida por lo que aquello se volvía un espectáculo aún mejor, Terry y Eleanor caminaron durante algún tiempo en silencio sólo observando como el sol se iba metiendo detrás del mar y dejaba a su paso unos hermosos destellos rojos sobre la superficie, como comenzaba a oscurecer era necesario que regresaran a casa además el joven debía preparar su maleta y descansar para partir muy temprano por la mañana.

Después de salir de Florida el viaje fue tedioso y lento pues Terry no se concentró nunca en sus libretos más bien paso el tiempo tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había sido feliz como su madre le había pedido y sí tenía la respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarla, una vez de regreso en la gran manzana sólo dejo su maleta y se dirigió al teatro y cuál sería su sorpresa al enterarse por labios de Robert que Candy estuvo ahí y además tenía una carta de Annie Britter esperándole.

-Terry que bueno que llegas (dijo Robert) he estado impaciente por tu regreso

-¿Qué pasa las chicas no te dejan en paz en mi ausencia? (dijo en tono burlón)

-Terry, Terry siempre tan tonto: te tengo magnificas noticias mí querido amigo así que toma asiento

-Caray no sabía que por irme unos días la vida cambiaría tan drásticamente (comenzó a reír) hasta me hablas con mucha seriedad como si lo que me vas a decir fuera de suma importancia

-¡Lo es! puedes creerlo

-Muy bien soy todo oídos

Así comenzó Hathaway a relatarle como aquella tarde hacía como dos semanas había encontrado al ir llegando al teatro a una hermosa chica de rizos dorados que le llegaban hasta la cintura, figura hermosa y ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas frente al afiche de Terry llorando inconsolable y pasando sus dedos por el frío vidrio como si quisiera tocar el rostro del joven, le dijo que sabía por la descripción que Terrence le había hecho en varias ocasiones que esa jovencita no era otra que Candy por lo que él pensó de inmediato en decirle dónde estaba el joven actor y que de ese modo aclararan sus diferencias y pudieran finalmente estar juntos sólo que Candy en cuanto Robert tocó su hombro y pronunció su nombre se echó a correr hacia el carro que la esperaba, seguramente creyó que era Terry.

Mientras Terry escuchaba el relato algo dentro de él se movió con tal fuerza que lo dejó sin habla, ¿sería posible que la pequeña pecosa lo siguiera queriendo aunque sea un poco?, ¿cómo podría merecerla de nuevo?, ¿estarían Annie y su madre en lo cierto y debería buscarla cuanto antes?, con esas preguntas en la cabeza estaba el muchacho cuando Robert le dio un golpe en el hombro para sacarlo de su distracción pues ya tenía rato llamándole y no le hacía caso.

-Terrence en todos los años que tengo de conocerte nunca te había visto así, estas pálido como si te hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima

-Lo…lo ssiento es que recordé algo muy doloroso ya lo sabes

-¿Sigues teniendo dudas de si deben estar juntos?

-Es que no merezco su perdón

-Mi estimado amigo déjame decirte algo que sé bien por experiencia propia cuando dos almas están predestinadas siempre habrá una manera en que el destino las haga coincidir y sí… ella va a perdonarte lo sé de corazón, de hecho aquí está la carta que me dejó Annie Britter, y cito lo que me dijo "Sr. Hathaway le pido que le dé esta carta a Terrence Grandchester en su propia mano por favor es sumamente importante y dígale algo más que deje de ser tan idiota, necio e hipócrita se le nota en la cara que no es feliz y si no impide esta boda nunca lo será, por favor disculpe mi vocabulario pero de verdad su actor estrella es en verdad muy estúpido y ¡eso me hace enojar en extremo! primero deja ir el amor por compromiso y cuando lo tiene delante de nuevo es incapaz de aferrarse a él; como si hubiera muchas Candys por ahí. Gracias de nuevo y por favor olvide mi mal comportamiento."

Terry abrió la boca y tardó varios minutos en cerrarla después de escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Annie y pensó una de dos o sólo piensa en ella o de verdad quiere ayudarnos a Candy y a mí para que estemos juntos.

-Vaya nunca lo imagine de Annie(dijo Terry cuando pudo volver a hablar)

-Pues si muchacho debes leer esa carta que te dejó la señorita Britter así que me retiro y espero que pienses muy bien lo que vas a hacer pues esa damita tiene razón no hay "muchas Candys" si fuera más joven quizá uno o dos siglos yo también trataría de quitártela

-Muy gracioso Robert, en verdad muy gracioso

Una vez a solas Terry encontró dentro del sobre un papel doblado, una llave y las instrucciones que Annie le había dejado.

"Terry sé bien que quizá este sea un fallido intento por convencerte de hacer algo por tu vida, sin embargo, como dicen por ahí no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace así que te dejo la llave para que puedas entrar por la parte posterior de la mansión de los Andrey el día que quieras, como sabes Candy no vive ahí permanentemente por lo que la oportunidad de verla será una semana antes de la boda que es cuando estará en la casa de la familia para terminar los últimos detalles de la boda ya que la recepción se dará en los amplios jardines de la mansión ya que como sabes a ella no le gustan los espectáculos y está será una ocasión para reunir a sus más íntimos amigos y a su familia (Albert, Patty y algunos amigos del hospital), te suplico no mejor dicho ¡te exijo! Que salves a mi amiga de esa locura ella no ama a Archie y tú bien sabes que casarse sin amor no es la mejor opción para una vida feliz…quizá pienses que es muy egoísta de mi parte no dejarle el camino libre pero te aseguro que no hay nadie que quiera a Candy como yo que soy su hermana y no voy a dejar que sea infeliz sobre todo mientras todavía estás tú para hacerla feliz. Disculpa mi insistencia y tal vez un día me lo agradezcas, ¡Ah! por cierto la boda religiosa por si quieres saber será en la iglesia de Santa María de los Ángeles en Chicago el 17 de Mayo a las 3:00 de la tarde podrías raptarla cuando llegue.

PD: piensa bien lo que quieres para tu vida de ahora en adelante y suerte."

Al terminar de leer la carta de Annie; Terrence se quedó inmóvil viendo al techo y con la mente en blanco pensando que sería mejor para la pequeña pecosa si dejar ganar a su egoísmo y tratar de convencerla de su amor por ella o si era mejor dejarla que fuera feliz con Archibald aunque eso le significaba morir de celos, bueno los siguientes meses serían cruciales y trataría de aclarar sus pensamientos y su alma después de todo ya que podría perder si ella lo rechazaba abiertamente como él imaginaba entonces al menos le quedaría la satisfacción de haberlo intentado pero si Candy era capaz de perdonarlo entonces Terry se encargaría de hacerla la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra y esa era una promesa que al fin podría cumplir.

Por fin llegó el día que Terry tanto esperaba y ansiaba uno en el que su amada se encontraba casi sola en la mansión Andrey hacía poco más de una semana que había llegado a Chicago para ver a Candy desde lejos la observó ir y venir del hospital del brazo de Archie y cada vez que este se le acercaba para darle un beso aunque fuera en la mano sentía como le hervía la sangre y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hundir su puño en la cara del atrevido que le quería quitar a su mujer después de observar la cara de Candy varios días estaba seguro de lo que Annie y Robert le habían dicho la pecosa no amaba a su prometido y él buscaría la oportunidad de hacerla regresar a su lado para nunca más dejarla ir, faltaban dos días para la tan anunciada boda y Terrence sabía todos los movimientos de la casa Andrey por lo que hoy era perfecto para encontrar a Candy sola y poder por fin decirle lo mucho que la amaba y necesitaba ya que los sirvientes estaban preparando el banquete, la iglesia y todo lo demás la rubia se había quedado en la casa sólo con Beth y Patty así que sin pensarlo más entró con la llave que le dio Annie y llegó hasta la recamara de Candy según las instrucciones de la señorita Britter, la recamara estaba vacía y ahí en una de las paredes estaba colgado un hermoso vestido de finos encajes y delicada tela blanca pudo imaginarse a la hermosa rubia toda vestida de blanco y como se delinearía la exquisita figura de Candy en aquel vestido que parecía sacado de un cuento diseñado para una princesa, en eso estaba Terry cuando una delicada mano tocó su hombro y lo saco de su ensueño pues él estaba pensando que quien debería llevarla al altar era él.

Cuando volteó para ver quien se atrevía a sacarlo de su más ansiada ilusión frente a él vestida con un lindo vestido rosa y el cabello recogido en una sencilla cola de caballo que hacía parecer sus rizos como una cascada interminable estaba Candy con la cara contrahecha por la sorpresa de encontrarlo justo en su habitación.

-Terrence Grandchester (dijo Candy casi en un grito)

-Si mi vida (dijo Terry tapando la boca de su amada) por favor sólo quiero hablar contigo ¿puedes regalarme algo de tu tiempo?

-Como se le ocurre señor Grandchester (dijo Candy indignada)

El joven sintió como un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho ¿cómo era posible que lo tratara con tal indiferencia después de todo lo que él la amaba? pero lo pensó bien y seguramente él haría lo mismo en su situación.

-Por favor sólo me tomará unos minutos y si quieres nunca más volveré a molestarte

-Está bien pero este no es el lugar más adecuado y menos cuando voy a casarme pasado mañana y usted es un hombre c a s a d o (Candy lo dijo tan despacio que hizo que la palabra sonara demasiado larga)

-Si ya sé que no es el lugar más conveniente pero no tenía idea dónde más buscarte además ¿ya se te olvidó que no es la primera vez que estamos solos en la misma habitación? en el colegio San Pablo eso no te importaba

-Eso fue en otra vida (aunque trató de ocultarlo una nota de tristeza se asomó en su tono de voz)

-Por favor sólo necesito que me escuches no pierdes nada además es importante

-Está bien vamos al despacho (dijo Candy señalándole la puerta y dirigiéndolo al despacho), aquí nadie va a molestarnos por favor tome asiento; ¿quieres tomar algo?

-¡Ajá ¡ya me hablaste de tú

-Lo siento olvide por un momento que no debo hacer eso ¿y bien que le ofrezco?

-Nada solo siéntate por favor querida

Al escuchar aquello Candy no pudo evitar estremecerse y preguntarse ¿porque Terry estaba tan cariñoso?, ¿qué hacía ahí?, ¿por qué venía justo ahora a perturbar su paz? , al estar tan cerca de su amor ella no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se desbocaba y se quería salir de su pecho y un ligero rubor subía por sus mejillas además estando tan cerca se daba cuenta que en realidad aquel hombre frente a ella era el amor de su vida por lo que debía hacer uso de todo su autocontrol tal como había aprendido en las largas horas en el quirófano o cuando tenía que decirle a alguien que un familiar estaba grave así que puso cara de "no me importa" y se propuso tratarlo como a cualquier persona que acababa de conocer aunque sabía de antemano que eso era casi imposible pues al observar aquel rostro adorado y ahora convertido en un apuesto hombre de figura delgada aunque musculoso y ese cabello largo hasta los hombros color castaño que ella admiraba tanto en aquellos días escolares cuando al abrazarlo le gustaba acariciar.

Por fin Terry rompió el silencio le dijo: "Candy sé bien que no merezco la oportunidad de estar en tu presencia y pienso que sigues teniendo ese enorme corazón que te caracteriza ya que de otro modo no me dejarías estar tan cerca de ti en este momento por eso aprovechando que sé lo buena persona que eres decidí jugármela y venir a contarte una historia triste así que te imploro no me interrumpas hasta haber acabado mi relato ¿estás de acuerdo?"

-Pues no entiendo que hace aquí ni en que puedo ayudarle pero si está en mis posibilidades hacerlo tenga por seguro que así será

-Gracias mi amor

-Deje de llamarme así ¿qué diría su esposa si lo escuchará?

Terrence alzó los ojos al cielo y comenzó su relato.

-"Todo comenzó aquella noche de invierno de hace tres años en el hospital en que Susana estaba y dónde te enteraste de que soy un cobarde por permitir que los demás manejaran mi vida, al principio todo parecía normal pues aunque no me gustaba mucho la idea de quedarme con ella; supuse que no tenía más remedio, así pasaron algunos meses hasta que explote y me convertí en un borracho que deambulaba sin vida por las calles de Nueva York, más tarde iba por todo el país sin saber bien que haría al día siguiente y sin que eso importara mucho así que llegue no sé cómo, tal vez por inercia siguiéndote hasta Chicago te vi gracias a que Albert me llevo hasta donde estabas y al verte tan decidida y hermosa curando a tus pacientes en aquella pequeña clínica me di cuenta de repente que no te merecía que tu habías seguido con tu vida y yo no tenía derecho a volver a arruinarla como tu futuro esposo dijo una vez, ¿sabes? esas palabras fueron proféticas pues justo lo que Árchibald dijo que haría lo hice no sin pagar grandes consecuencias porque a pesar de que trate al principio de mi matrimonio con Susana de hacerla y ser feliz nunca lo conseguí hasta que deje de intentar y tampoco en brazos de otras mujeres pude olvidarte porque te llevo clavada en lo más profundo de mi alma y nadie puede o podrá sacarte de ahí."

Candy estaba petrificada frente a Terry sin decir palabra pero por su expresión se notaba que también ella conocía esos sentimientos y sabía perfectamente el dolor que le causaban cada día, pues era una lucha constante el ir contra su naturaleza y no arrojarse a los brazos de Terrence, pero como podía amarlo si ya no podía pertenecerle. El joven actor se dio cuenta de que la rubia se encontraba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos así que aprovecho su distracción para sentarse junto a ella y tomarle las manos entre las de él, al sentir el contacto tan ansiado Candy se paró de inmediato del sillón y le pidió continuará su relato para terminar con aquello de una buena vez, Terry que no acostumbraba a ser rechazado comenzó a cuestionarse si había hecho bien en ir hasta ahí, mientras tanto la pecosa se dirigió a la ventana y él pudo ver a través del vaivén de su vestido la figura de su amada que de cerca era aún más tentadora.

-"¿En qué me quedé? (dijo Terrence tratando de continuar) ah sí…como te decía mi vida con Susana se convirtió en mi prisión y un día ella comenzó a enfermar lo que hizo que mis remordimientos fueran mayores pues no sólo destruí una vida por mis estúpidas acciones sino tres y ninguno de nosotros fue feliz hasta ahora y sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero necesito que estés conmigo para siempre por eso te suplico que no te cases con ese burguesito y me des otra oportunidad yo estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo y te prometo… no ¡te juro! que pondré mi vida entera en ello así que podemos escaparnos de inmediato y seré tu esclavo para siempre mi amor."

Candy no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar Terrence la amaba tanto como ella a él pero ahora la que estaba comprometida hasta el cuello era ella, si tan sólo pudiera escaparse y volver realidad todo lo que siempre había soñado al lado de Terry entonces sí que sería feliz de verdad pero eso ya no podía ser aunque el joven estuviera solo; ella tenía un terrible miedo a que él volviera a dejarla por otra aunque no lo culpaba por las circunstancias que les tocó vivir no iba a hacerle algo así a Archie que siempre estaba a su lado y era tan paciente; con él le esperaba una vida tranquila pues Archibald era como un pequeño remanso de paz además de cierto modo aunque nunca sentiría lo mismo por él que por Terry de algún modo su prometido se había ganado su cariño y admiración.

Con esos pensamientos estaba Candy de frente a la ventana y dándole la espalda a Terry quien esperaba ansioso la respuesta de su amada, hasta que notó un ligero brillo en la mejilla de Candy las lágrimas brotaban desde el fondo de su ser ya que hasta ahora nunca se había atrevido a dejarlas salir enfrente de nadie por eso le había perturbado verlo en aquel afiche, entonces Terrence se acercó sin pensarlo para tomarla por la cintura y hacerla regresar al sillón.

-Candy ¿estás bien?

Ella no contesto hasta que se calmó y en un susurro le dijo a Terry.

-¡Oh Terry! no imaginas cuanto espere este momento para que me dijeras algo como esto, día tras día y todas las noches en vela que pensé en ti pero ahora es muy tarde

-No lo es aún no eres su mujer (dijo Terry casi colérico al imaginarse a Candy en brazos de Archie)

-Eso que importa le di mi palabra y él no se merece que lo deje plantado además tú no eres de fiar tienes demasiadas mujeres vas a dejarme por alguna un día

-Pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti y nunca volveré a dejarte ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? (Terry sabía la respuesta pero se negaba a aceptarla, simplemente ya la había dejado una vez a pesar de decir amarla)

-Esto es una locura y lo sabes el tiempo no regresa y yo ya tomé una decisión

-Por favor no me hagas esto vas a matarme

-Yo ya estoy muerta piensa en mí de ese modo, morí aquella noche de invierno

Candy se dirigió a la puerta para escapar pero unos brazos la rodearon y la hicieron voltear, Terrence la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro la tomo de la cabeza con un poco de rudeza y la jalo hacia él para besarla ella se resistió al principio no abrió la boca pero poco a poco Terry se abrió paso y al fin ella le correspondió, al sentir ese ansiado beso ella se estremeció al recordar aquel primer beso que era una mezcla de pasión y dulzura en sus labios, por su parte Terry sintió como los deseos de poseerla revivían dentro de él y como el fuego lo incendiaba todo a su alrededor.

Candy pensaba que los labios de Terrence quemaban los suyos y despertaban en ella a la mujer; lo que no sucedía con Archie pues sus besos si acaso eran un leve roce en su boca este beso sabía a gloria y ella sentía como se derretía en los brazos de Terry a su vez que él quería que el mundo desapareciera en ese momento y poder llevársela a la casa en la que tantas veces la soñó junto a él, entonces sonó tremenda cachetada en la cara del joven y la mirada furiosa de la joven.

-Terry es mejor que te vayas, yo tengo una boda que terminar de preparar y voy a casarme con Archie gústele a quien le guste

-No seas terca, no cometas mis errores, vámonos

Los ojos suplicantes de Terry casi hacían desistir a Candy, pero se había jurado no volver a sufrir por amor y su corazón volvería a congelarse no importaba que ese beso acabará de despertarlo, así que le habló con toda la calma de la que pudo hacerse.

-Quizá si hubieras llegado antes podría aceptarte pero te lo voy a decir de este modo yo ya no puedo separarme de Archie y espero que lo entiendas

-¿Qué dices? ¿Tú y él? ¡No puede ser! ¡Maldito!

-Deja de decir estupideces es lo normal en una pareja que se va a casar y a nosotros sólo nos quedan un par de días separados

Terrence sintió como la ira subía de los pies a su cabeza y entonces tomó la manija de la puerta para salir, Candy hizo un gran esfuerzo por no seguirlo y llenarlo de besos y de las caricias que sólo a él podía darle, una vez Terry la dejó por compromiso y ahora más que nunca ella lo comprendía y lo perdonaba de todo corazón.

-¡Pues te deseo que seas muy feliz!

-Gracias

Terry salió de la habitación lanzando todas las maldiciones que sabía y no se percató de que Candy lo observaba desde la ventana y se despedía de él enviándole un beso y dejando fluir sus lágrimas libremente, sí la pecosa acababa de mentirle al amor de su vida pues su compromiso ya no podía darse por terminado y ella no permitiría que Archie fuera infeliz por su causa después de todo lo que había él hecho por ella y con todo listo a pesar de ella misma una vez más se sacrificaba por la gente que amaba después de todo ella ya estaba muerta y pensaba que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Terry aunque ese último beso lo llevaría hasta el día de su muerte en su corazón en ese pequeño rincón que era sólo de Terrence Grandchester.

El día estaba esplendoroso y aunque no reflejaba el estado de ánimo de la novia ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sonreír y parecer feliz, pronto se reuniría con su prometido ante el altar y debía hacerse a la idea que todos sus sentimientos por Terry debían ser enterrados así que se arregló lo mejor posible y al ponerse el vestido sintió como si un velo cubriera todos los sentimientos de su alma y de ahora en adelante sólo se dedicaría a ser la esposa de Archie.

Entró en la iglesia y realmente parecía un ángel toda vestida de blanco era como una visión hecha realidad, toda la iglesia estaba llena de flores blancas pero aquel aroma tan conocido para Candy he imposible de olvidar no era otro que el de las rosas que Anthony había bautizado en su honor las "dulce Candy" estaban adornando la iglesia y por un momento ella pensó que Anthony estaba presente y pensó que si él viviera aún ella sería su esposa y quizá no llevaría ese peso tan enorme en su corazón, entonces una idea cruzó por su mente en cierto modo esta boda estaba predestinada pues se había casado en cierto modo con Anthony, Stear y Archie los chicos que la habían amado tan pronto la conocieron y eso la hizo sonreír de verdad, se sintió más ligera y segura de la decisión que había tomado por lo que ahora se afianzó del brazo de su padre y le sonrió con aquella certeza de que todo estaría bien, por fin llegó al lado de Archibald y comenzó la ceremonia todo parecía ir bien hasta que el padre pronunció aquella frase de "si hay alguien que se oponga hable ahora o calle para siempre" entonces una figura delgada en un vestido lila se levantó de su asiento y aunque Patty que estaba a un lado de Candy trató de detenerla Annie grito muy fuerte: "Candy perdóname pero no puedes casarte con Archie porque yo lo amo y si aún queda algo del cariño que solías tenerme vas a detener esta locura porque yo no puedo vivir sin él como tú no puedes vivir sin Terry"

La rubia volteó a ver a su antes amiga y al verla llorando comprendió todo, Annie seguía amando a Archie y ella no se interpondría entre ellos nunca más así que tomo de su vestido lo que le quedaba en el suelo y hecho a correr hacia la salida sin percatarse que Terrence estaba en la entrada de la iglesia también: después de haber reflexionado sobre lo que Candy le había dicho la última vez él pensó que no importaba que Candy se hubiera entregado a Archie pues su amor era más grande que eso y su intención era parar la boda solo que la morena se le había adelantado y así salió de la iglesia Candy, detrás de ella Terry, después Archie y más atrás Annie y Patty, quien veía a todos corriendo uno detrás del otro pensaría que era algo gracioso pero la verdad es que era algo muy triste ninguno estaba con quien debía y aquello no era un buen día después de todo.

Candy logró llegar hasta el carro que se suponía los llevaría a la estación de trenes pero en lugar de eso pidió a su chofer la condujera al hogar de Pony, el chofer estaba aturdido pero obedeció rápidamente al ver la angustia de la joven rubia y las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Cuando los demás llegaron al lugar donde estaba el carro, este y Candy habían desaparecido y entonces Archie y Terry comenzaron a pelearse a los golpes hasta que Patty y Annie con ayuda de Albert los separaron, entonces el novio se derrumbó y le pregunto a Annie ¿porque? ella simplemente le respondió porque te amo y ahí se quedaron todos sin saber cuál sería el paradero de Candy pero ya habría tiempo de encontrarla y Terry era el más interesado en hallarla para insistir en casarse con ella después de todo ya ninguno de los dos tenía nada que se los impidiera y estaba seguro de hacerla reflexionar y poder ganarse su amor y confianza de nuevo no importaba que le tomara toda la vida.

Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen la demora.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

El regreso al hogar de Pony

Habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de Candy al hogar de Pony ella se encontraba en la que era su habitación desde que le pidió a Albert que hiciera más grande la casa para que los niños estuvieran más cómodos así que ahora contaban con una habitación de niños, otra de niñas, un comedor, un salón de juegos con muchos juguetes, un salón de clases y por supuesto las habitaciones de la señorita Pony y la hermana María además del hermoso jardín con flores rodeando al padre árbol ya que a menudo se organizaban reuniones de parejas que querían adoptar niños y como estas se demoraban demasiado a veces y Candy no podía regresar a su departamento ya que ella personalmente se encargaba de todos los detalles; pues por eso tenía su propia habitación en el segundo piso del hogar desde dónde tenía una vista espléndida de la colina de Pony y de la mansión de Lakewood desde dónde observaba como iban floreciendo cada primavera las flores de Anthony, en dónde tanto le gustaba jugar de niña, aunque esta vez era diferente la rubia se había negado a salir de su habitación y a probar bocado pues sentía que no iba a poder sobreponerse del dolor que le causaba pensar que su destino era quedarse sola y consumirse en esa soledad ahora sí le pesaba la falta de una madre y aunque las dos mujeres que estaban en la casa eran como su familia y en algunos casos como sus madres esta vez no podían hacer nada para aliviar el sufrimiento que la agobiaba, tal parecía que el destino se había empeñado en hacer que ella fuera una eterna solitaria pero de repente recordó que cuando era niña todos sus sufrimientos se podían olvidar trepando por ese enorme árbol que a falta de un padre siempre le dio consuelo; así que salió corriendo de su encierro para dirigirse hasta ahí, al principio le costó trepar pues hacía tiempo que no subía un árbol pero como buena amazona que era pronto logro subir hasta lo más alto y sentarse en una rama; ahí sintió como su hermoso cabello volaba con el aire como si quisiera llevarse los malos ratos y la tristeza que se apoderaba de su alma, mientras Candy estaba ahí sintiendo la cálida brisa de Mayo , estaba tan distraída percibiendo el aroma del campo y las flores a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados y apreciando en cada poro de su piel la embriagadora experiencia que parecía darle el universo para calmar su sufrimiento que no se percató que alguien estaba trepando por el árbol de pronto alguien la llamó.

-Hola Candy

Esa voz, esa adorada voz, estaba alucinando pensó Candy así que tardó un momento en abrir los ojos.

-Tteerrryy ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te he estado esperando y ya que tus madres no me permitieron verte, decidí esperar a que salieran o tú salieras para hablarte

-No hay nada de qué hablar ya nos lo dijimos todo

-Te equivocas a mí no me importa nada de lo que me dijiste la última vez solo sé que estoy loco por ti y no voy a dejar de luchar hasta que me perdones

-Terry ¿no te das cuenta? yo ya te he perdonado hace mucho tiempo ¿cómo podría guardarte rencor?

-Entonces ¿porque no quieres estar conmigo?

-Es que… tengo miedo

-No seas tonta yo no voy a defraudarte esta vez y te lo demostraré cada día de mi vida ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-¡Qué locura!

-Pequeña pecosa yo sé que puedo hacerte feliz sólo es cuestión que me dejes hacerlo

-Pero….

Candy ya no pudo decir más pues Terry tomó su cara entre sus manos y la beso con menos rudeza que la última vez y las lágrimas de ambos comenzaron a fluir libremente en señal de que sus almas se habían conectado esta vez con mayor fuerza pues el perdón entre ambos podía sentirse a través de ese contacto y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a separarse de nuevo por eso ella hecho sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terrence y esta vez la experiencia para ambos fue tan placentera que casi se caen del árbol.

-Ya vez lo que provocas "pecas"

-Bueno este no es el mejor lugar para estar juntos ¿no crees? (dijo Candy ruborizándose)

Ambos se rieron y se abrazaron durante largo tiempo hasta que escucharon unas voces llamándoles desde abajo, eran la hermana María y la señorita Pony quienes les pedían que se bajaran de ahí que entraran para platicar en el despacho; Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar y aprovechó para tenerla lo más cerca posible pues ese contacto lo hacía feliz aún el más leve roce de la piel de la muchacha.

Entraron al despacho todos y Terry pidió muy formalmente la mano de Candy a sus madres quienes muy emocionadas estaban llorando al saber que por fin su hija sería feliz al lado del hombre que le robaba sus sueños desde que era una adolescente, él les juró que nunca volvería a dejarla sola y que la amaría hasta que su vida terminara, Candy por su parte sentía como si estuviera en un sueño y daba gracias por toda la dicha que estaba experimentando, entonces Terry puso una rodilla en el suelo y volvió a preguntar.

-Querida Candy ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si Terry, mi adorado Terry

-¡Pues que sea hoy mismo! no quiero que pase un segundo más sin que seas mi esposa

-Pero…no tenemos nada preparado

-Bueno sólo necesitamos un cura y un juez civil ¿no?

-Si pero no creo que alguien quiera hacerlo tan de repente

-No te preocupes deja eso en mis manos, que te parece si mientras te arreglas un poco, Annie tiene algo para ti

Al abrir la puerta Annie entró en el despacho y Terry salió sin decir nada más.

-Perdóname Candy por no haberte dicho antes lo que sentía por Archibald, creí poder superarlo además pensé que por una vez en la vida no te quitaría lo que es tuyo por derecho pero no pude más sobre todo sabiendo que seguías amando a Terry y él a ti

-Annie siempre tan boba debiste decírmelo desde el principio sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

-Lo sé y por eso no quise interponerme si Archie podía hacerte feliz en ausencia de Terrence y yo debía por una vez devolverte algo de lo que tú me has dado siempre

-Bueno Annie ese capítulo está cerrado, olvidémoslo y más bien ¿me quieres decir que es esa caja que dejaste en el sillón?

-Tú vestido de boda tonta, no pensarás casarte así

Dijo Annie señalando a Candy que sólo llevaba un sencillo vestido y el cabello alborotado por la brisa cuando estaba encaramada en el árbol.

-Bueno pongamos manos a la obra, señorita Pony y hermana María creo que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer Terry amenazó en regresar en un par de horas con el padre y el juez así que tenemos que dejar a Candy hecha una princesa aunque siendo tan bella no debe costarnos mucho trabajo.

Y así las cuatro damas pusieron manos a la obra, mientras Candy se bañaba las otras junto con Patty y Beth a las que Annie había llamado a casa de los Andrey peinaron y arreglaron a Candy; el vestido era de encaje fino dejando al descubierto los hombros de la joven le pusieron por tocado una guirnalda de flores del jardín y recogieron su cabello en media cola para dejar sus rizos tapar su espalda lo que la hacía lucir como un ser etéreo sí como un ángel y a pesar de que el vestido no era tan lujoso como el de la boda con Archie este parecía más bonito quizá reflejaba el estado de animo de la novia ya que esta vez estaba completamente convencida de su decisión y pensaba que si era un sueño que nadie la despertara.

Justo a las dos horas regresó Terry trayendo consigo al padre y al juez para que los casara, la ceremonia iba a ser muy pequeña pero incluso Eleanor y Albert habían llegado pues la madre de Terry lo había ido a buscar después que supo de la negativa de Candy y la decisión de casarse con Archie por lo que pensó en hablar con ella; pero al saber que Terrence estaba decidido a impedir esa boda sólo le quedó rezar para que su hijo lograra lo que se proponía y hoy que la llamó al hotel para darle las buenas noticias estuvo encantada de poder ver por fin el sueño de su hijo hecho realidad.

Candy bajó las escaleras y entro al despacho que habían decorado con alcatraces y velas blancas eran las seis de la tarde y el sol desapareciendo por el horizonte daba a la estancia un cálido color rojizo y hacia brillar de un modo extraordinario las pupilas de Terry eso pensaba Candy pero la verdad es que él estaba tan emocionado de ver esa mujer tan hermosa idéntica a un ángel que no estaba seguro de seguir vivo más bien creía haber muerto y llegado al cielo al darse cuenta que sería su compañera para siempre, él estaba a punto de derramar unas lágrimas pero orgulloso como era sólo se habían humedecido un poco sus azules ojos, la hermana María estaba al frente del piano y tocaba la marcha nupcial y Albert llevaba a la rubia una vez más hacia el altar pero esta vez estaba seguro que era la decisión correcta así que le susurró al oído mientras caminaban por el pequeño pasillo "que seas muy feliz Candice White Andrey hija mía" la rubia volteó a ver a su padre adoptivo y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que él tanto adoraba y así llegaron al lado de Terry a quien Albert le dijo "más te vale que la hagas feliz y que tú también lo seas" en tono amenazante y a la vez cariñoso.

La ceremonia fue de lo más sencilla y también la mejor boda a la que alguien podría asistir pues a pesar de no haber lujos o muchos invitados la comida que habían preparado en la casa Andrey y llevado hasta el hogar de Pony era muy rica todos estaban contentos y de cuando en cuando Terry besaba a Candy delante de todos y ella se ruborizaba aunque no protestaba pues ¿qué más podría querer que no tuviera ya?, bueno sí; solo una cosa que Archie pudiera perdonarla algún día y regresara de su viaje pues era como un autoexilio, quería que lograran olvidarse de todo y continuar siendo familia, ella sabía que tendría que enfrentarlo alguna vez y eso le preocupaba pues lo había herido y aun quería verlo siendo feliz entonces se le ocurrió que se encargaría de regresarlo a brazos de Annie que tanto lo amaba y seguramente también Archibald llegaría a amarla de nuevo.

Al final de la fiesta Terry y Candy prefirieron irse al hotel y todos aceptaron que los tórtolos debían estar a solas así que nadie insistió en que se quedaran, solo Eleanor regresó con ellos al hotel pero se fue de inmediato a su habitación y los dejó en el elevador para que subieran a su habitación cuando llegaron a la recamara, Candy estaba muy nerviosa cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Terry que trató de calmarla poniendo un poco de música y pidiéndole que bailaran, ella reconoció de inmediato la melodía que el joven tarareaba pues era la misma que hace mucho tiempo bailaran en Escocia; de repente el corazón de Candy comenzó a agitarse en su pecho mientras Terry la abrazaba más cerca de él haciendo que cada centímetro de sus cuerpos coincidieran, el joven la besaba en la nariz, las mejillas, la boca disfrutando el delicioso aroma de la joven subiendo y bajando lentamente por su barbilla hasta el cuello y de regreso a sus labios, Candy se sentía desfallecer entre los brazos de aquel hombre que al igual que ella temblaba de deseo y de emoción al saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder entre ellos.

Cuando terminó la música que estaban bailando Terry iba acercando a su esposa a la cama pero de pronto una duda lo asaltó ¿acaso Archie había sido mejor amante que él? debía tener cuidado y tratar a Candy como si fuera la primera vez pues para él también sería así ya que las mujeres con las que había estado antes no lo hacían sentir ni un poco de la atracción que sentía ante esta magnífica dama que ahora era su esposa por un feliz vuelco del destino, así que ahora compartiría sus más íntimos secretos con ella por eso se juró a sí mismo que él sería el único hombre al que la rubia recordaría y amaría para siempre, comenzó a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido mientras besaba los hombros de Candy ella temblaba ante el roce de su esposo y eso encendía más la pasión de Terry, cuando logró quitarle el vestido noto que ella sólo llevaba su ropa interior y no utilizaba corsé algo que lo dejó atónito pues pensaba que esa diminuta cintura era producto de ese atuendo que todas las damas utilizaban entonces; se sonrió al darse cuenta que su mujer era una liberal en todos los sentidos, también pensaba que Candy parecía muy inexperta así que Terrence le ayudaba a desabrochar su camisa entonces no pudo más y tuvo que preguntar.

-Candy no es algo que me importe realmente pero esta es tu primera vez ¿no es así?

-Si (dijo la rubia poniéndose de un color rojo vivo, al recordar porque su marido creía lo contrario)

-¡Mentirosa! (dijo Terry tomando sus labios entre los suyos y saboreando con más ganas el néctar que de ellos emanaba, además de disfrutar con la idea que ella sería su mujer y solo de él)

Cuando siguió la exploración en la garganta de la chica, ella alcanzó a decir.

-Lo siento Terry debía mentirte pero te juro que nunca más lo volveré a hacer y siempre quise que tu fueras el único hombre para mí, ¿eso vale para que me perdones?

-Ya lo sospechaba… y no tengo nada que perdonar amor te prometo que juntos tocaremos el cielo por primera vez

Continuaron así con la exploración de sus cuerpos Terry enseñando a Candy como debía tocarlo y él sintiéndose un poco cohibido ante los encantos de Candy aunque al oír los gemidos que de la garganta de ambos emanaban era suficiente para saber que ambos disfrutaban libremente del amor que siempre se tuvieron.

Terrence seguía acariciando cada centímetro de la suave piel de Candy su cara, su cuello, sus pechos donde él se perdía oyendo el latir del corazón de su esposa y muy pronto su mujer en todos los sentidos, las largas y sedosas piernas, mientras ella exploraba el cuerpo tan varonil de su marido los anchos hombros que la hacían sentir pequeña, la espalda, la curva de sus caderas y su musculoso pecho; de pronto ella sintió como de forma gentil pero a la vez con prisa Terry separó sus piernas; Candy no ignoraba lo que estaba a punto de suceder pues ya le habían dado clases sobre sexo en la escuela de enfermería aunque definitivamente esto superaba en mucho las explicaciones que había recibido y aún los sueños que a veces tenía con Terry con los cuales despertaba llena de sudor, apenada y con la certeza de que nunca se harían realidad y pese a todo aquí estaban los dos disfrutándose el uno al otro sin más testigos que sus agitadas respiraciones, de pronto ella sintió algo que nunca antes le sucedió una mezcla de dolor y placer que la rubia nunca había experimentado por lo que emitió un gemido un poco más intenso que los anteriores; entonces Terrence se quedó quieto dentro de ella para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación aunque su primer impulso fue dejarla, pero al ver que se recuperaba y continuaba gimiendo de placer ante el abrazo máximo de una pareja dónde se vuelven uno solo y además ella buscaba los labios de Terry para completar la experiencia se fundieron en un solo ser, una sola alma y como Terrence había dicho tocaron el cielo juntos, por fin agotados cayeron en un placentero sueño, Candy estaba de espaldas a Terry y él estaba pegado a su espalda abrazándola por la cintura, era la primera vez que Terry dormía más de dos horas por lo que cuando despertó corrió a la ventana para darse cuenta que era verdad lo que tanta gente le decía solo Candy curaría su alma y de aquí en adelante se sentiría completo pues el amor de su vida estaba en esa cama durmiendo apaciblemente, el joven se sentó en la cama junto a su esposa para admirarla de nuevo y sabiendo que les esperaban muchas mañanas como aquella beso la frente de la rubia y esta se despertó.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Sra. Grandchester me ofende usted ¿acaso no recuerda lo que hicimos anoche?

-¿Entonces no lo soñé? (dijo Candy ruborizándose)

-Bueno mi amor si tus sueños son tan buenos, siento mucha envidia porque los míos no se parecían en nada, lo de anoche fue mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado nunca

-¡Terry!

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo dices esas cosas? No es correcto

-¿Y desde cuando le preocupa a mi mujercita lo que es correcto?

-Desde que soy una mujer casada (dijo Candy riendo)

-¿A si? pues para que se le vuelva a olvidar

Entonces Terry la tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y volvieron a amarse hasta terminar rendidos otra vez, por fin se levantaron después de otro breve sueño y mientras Candy trataba de ponerse la bata para dirigirse al baño el muchacho se la jalaba para que no se la pusiera.

-Vamos Terry déjame ir a bañarme

-Puedes irte sin bata… después de todo ya la admire y sentí toda Sra. Grandchester

-¡Eres imposible! está bien me voy sin bata (dijo Candy fingiendo estar enojada)

-Guuuuaaaaauuuuu oye princesa ¿te acompaño?

Sin dejar que Candy dijera nada ya Terry estaba alzándola en sus brazos para dirigirse juntos al baño ahí juguetearon con el jabón se hicieron mil caricias y se bañaron el uno al otro sin que desapareciera del rostro de ambos una hermosa sonrisa y un vínculo que había nacido desde la primera vez que se vieron hacía ya varios años, Terrence no pudo entonces dejar de pensar en las palabras de Robert "cuando dos almas están predestinadas siempre habrá una manera en que el destino las haga coincidir".

Por fin partieron en el tren hacía su nueva vida en Nueva York ambos con la ilusión de comenzar de nuevo esa vida que por momentos parecía imposible de lograr por lo que el viaje fue de lo más placentero después de todo estaban juntos y ya nada les podía robar la felicidad que hasta entonces no habían logrado, Terry ayudó a bajar del tren a su mujer tomándola tiernamente entre sus brazos y sosteniéndola siempre por la cintura a Candy le gustaba mucho esta cercanía y pensaba que era como flotar junto a su amado; como siempre la terminal de Nueva York estaba repleta de gente y de repente algunos periodistas comenzaron a acercase al joven actor que era una celebridad en esa ciudad, ella que no estaba acostumbrada a esta atención a menos que se encontrara al lado de Albert y siempre y cuando él los llamara a la casa cuando tenía un nuevo negocio que necesitaba anunciar, puso cara de pocos amigos y volteó a ver a Terrence que se encontraba saludando a todos sin contestar ninguna pregunta hasta que llegaron al carro que los esperaba, él hizo un pequeño ademán para que guardaran silencio y sólo les dijo "señores para que lo publiquen en todos los diarios esta preciosa mujer a mi lado es mi esposa su nombre es Candy White Grandchester y digan también que soy inmensamente feliz". Después de una breve mirada a Candy; Terry la beso tiernamente en los labios para que los reporteros tomaran algunas fotos y entraron al vehículo sin dar más explicaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Nuestra casa

El vehículo salió de la terminal y después de la ciudad para dirigirse a las afueras de esta, a un privado y hermoso lugar dónde las casas eran muy grandes y se notaba que vivía solo gente de la alta sociedad, en cada cuadra había solamente dos o tres casas por lo que los espacios entre ellas eran bastante amplios lo que hizo pensar a Candy como sería su nuevo hogar y aunque no le preocupaba mucho el tamaño o que tan lujosa pareciera lo que en verdad la tenía nerviosa era que ella pensaba que ahí había vivido Susana al lado de Terry y eso no dejaba de hacerla sentir incomoda aunque no se atrevía a decir nada aún, por fin el auto se detuvo al final de una calle en una esquina dónde sólo se encontraba esa casa rodeada de magníficos jardines y rejas altas, al abrirse el portón la rubia abrió los ojos como platos no solo por la imponente mansión de color azul y blanco como salida de un cuento de hadas, de tres pisos rodeada de árboles y justo a la entrada alrededor del barandal para entrar a la casa pudo observar sus flores preferidas las rosas y muchas de ellas las "dulce Candy". Terry la ayudo a bajar sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa que tenía su esposa en ese momento y al fin pregunto.

-¿En qué piensas hermosa?

-Esta casa es bellísima de verdad sólo que parece tener muchas cosas que me gustan y me preguntaba si ella (Susana) sabía que esas rosas son mías, ¿por cierto donde las conseguiste? que yo sepa sólo están en la casa de Lakewood

-Bueno ya sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero (dijo Terry con una expresión pícara en el rostro y besando el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa)

-¡Terry compórtate! (dijo Candy al tiempo que corría hacia la parte trasera de la casa para pararse en seco ante un pequeño lago que reflejaba el jardín trasero, la casa y todo lo que había alrededor)

-Mira amor lo que sucede es que Susana no vivió aquí nunca, esta casa la compre para ti, para mí y para nuestros hijos; aunque sabía que si le decía a alguien se me quedaría viendo como tú ahora, pero no perdí la razón, lo que sucede es que tú eres y serás la mujer con la hubiera querido vivir siempre y si no podía tenerte al menos tendría una parte de ti con muchas de las cosas que te gustan, los árboles por dónde tantas veces te vi trepar "tarzán pecosa" (Candy le dio un pequeño empujón a Terrence y ambos se rieron), este lago dónde me gustaría verte reflejada y sentarme a contemplar los atardeceres junto a ti, las rosas de Anthony que no fueron fáciles de conseguir ya que es verdad, sólo se consiguen en Lakewood por lo que tuve que tomar algunas "prestadas" para así tener tu aroma al llegar a casa aunque siempre fue una decepción pues adentro tú no estabas esperándome, pero ahora será distinto

Candy estaba llorando ante la explicación de Terry de las cosas que hasta ahora eran parte de la joven en esa casa en la que nunca antes había estado y sin embargo tenía mucho de ella, él la tomo entre sus brazos para consolarla y la beso tiernamente antes de cargarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la puerta para presentarla oficialmente con toda la servidumbre de la casa, la puerta se abrió y todos los sirvientes estaban de pie muy sorprendidos de ver sonreír a su patrón ya que siempre estaba de malas o demasiado distraído para siquiera voltear a verlos.

-Señores… ella es mi esposa y de ahora en adelante la señora de esta casa les pido la respeten y ayuden en todo

Terrence bajo a Candy y ella saludo a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes preguntándoles su nombre y cuál era su trabajo en la casa, su esposo la miraba enternecido sabiendo que su mujer se había ganado ya la confianza de todos con ese simple gesto y también estaba seguro que ella no tendría problemas para llevar las riendas de su hogar. Una vez terminadas las presentaciones Candy quiso conocer toda la casa pero al llegar a la sala y mirar justo arriba de la chimenea le sorprendió ver un retrato que le comenzaron a hacer en Lakewood, Albert había insistido en que Candy debía posar para esa pintura ya que era miembro de la familia Andrey y no tenían un cuadro de ella, pero nunca la vio terminada ya que al parecer el artista había desaparecido y nunca entregó el trabajo por lo que su padre había mandado a hacer un retrato de Archie, Albert y ella que se encontraba arriba de la chimenea en Lakewood.

-¿Qué pasa te sorprende lo que algunos dólares pueden hacer?, sí Candy yo pedí me vendieran ese retrato tuyo y me pusieran junto a ti como si estuviéramos sentados en la misma habitación pero ahora van a hacernos uno donde de verdad estemos juntos

-Ahora entiendo porque aquel hombre nunca regreso (dijo sonriendo)

Entonces la rubia entendió cuanto la amaba aquel hombre con la misma intensidad que ella siempre lo hacía cada día de su vida; sólo respiraba porque sabía que él existía en algún lugar en el mundo y mientras eso sucediera ella podría soportarlo todo, hasta ahora sólo pensaba que aquel apuesto hombre no la había buscado porque era feliz haciendo su vida sin imaginar el gran sacrificio que para su marido representaba aquella separación obligada por haberse jurado no volver a verse por el bien de los dos, pero después de comprender todo esto estaba segura que de algún modo sólo podían estar juntos para ser felices, Candy se acercó a su marido para besarlo en los labios y no fueron necesarias más palabras, él tomo eso como una invitación y ambos subieron a su habitación para continuar ahí entregándose uno al otro con todo su ser.

Más tarde mientras Terrence seguía descansando del viaje; Candy continuo su recorrido por la casa, encontró que tenía cinco recamaras además de la principal, bajó las escaleras y vio un salón de fiestas (aunque a Terry no le gustaban mucho las mismas), un salón de juegos, la cocina que era enorme y la sala en dónde ya había estado, entonces abrió una puerta y descubrió el despacho de Terry ahí tenía sus libretos, una cantidad enorme de libros y una pequeña maqueta con la réplica del colegio San Pablo dónde ellos comenzaron a ser amigos y más tarde se enamoraron, también había una cajita donde se encontraba el pañuelo que alguna vez Terrence le había obsequiado y ella dejó en el teatro cuando fue a verlo en Chicago dentro de la cajita estaba también la armónica que Candy le había regalado a Terry hacía mucho tiempo ya, ese lugar olía a la colonia de su esposo y ella comenzó a ver encima de la chimenea algunos recortes de periódico enmarcados dónde se mencionaba lo talentoso que el joven actor era y una pequeña foto de ella en su uniforme de enfermera del hospital donde trabajaba en los últimos años, la voz de su esposo la asusto y tiró la foto si querer.

-¿No sabes que husmear es de mala educación?

-Terry ¿dónde tomaste esa foto?

-Bueno Candy yo no puedo vivir sin ti y aunque me juré nunca más acercarme hace como dos años conseguí la información de dónde trabajabas; entonces yo creía que estabas casada así que no quise incomodarte y sólo te tome la foto sin que te dieras cuenta mientras estaba de gira en Chicago, como no sabía que eras libre decidí no volver por ahí hasta que leí sobre tu compromiso y mis venas ardieron como si estuviera en el infierno porque tú dejarías de ser algo inalcanzable para convertirte en la esposa de ese burguesito

-¿Cómo es que nunca te vi?

-Pues casi siempre me disfrazaba eso es fácil para un actor

-Vaya me sorprendes yo en cambio trate de olvidarte cada día y entre más trataba más pensaba en ti

-Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, ¿qué te parece si cenamos por primera vez en nuestra casa?

-Si, en realidad tengo hambre

Salieron del despacho y Candy se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle la cena a su amado y comieron en armonía sólo rozaban sus manos de vez en cuando pues el lenguaje de sus ojos era mejor que cualquier palabra expresada, a la mañana siguiente Terry salió temprano al teatro y Candy lo despidió con un rico desayuno y un enorme beso por lo que al muchacho le costó trabajo salir de la casa pensando que no vería a su mujer hasta entrada la noche, sin embargo ella le prometió que le tendría una sorpresa para cuando volviera por eso accedió a irse; al verlo llegar Robert de inmediato intuyó que por fin el alma de aquel joven tan solitario estaba completa y feliz.

-Y bien mi joven amigo ¿Cómo te fue?

-Ya es mi esposa Robert y soy muy feliz

-Si eso ya lo leí en los diarios, te felicito por fin dejaste de ser un cabeza hueca y seguiste a tu corazón, ¿ves?, sólo tenías que decidirte

-Supongo que tengo en mi defensa que a veces el miedo nos gobierna y hacemos muchas estupideces antes de aceptar nuestro destino

-Así es, bien empecemos a trabajar que el estreno es en un par de meses y ya nos hemos retrasado bastante

De ese modo transcurrió la mayor parte de la mañana y al llegar la hora de la comida Terry se dirigió como siempre a su camerino pensando que pronto le traerían de comer de su casa como era costumbre, olvidando por un momento que ahora tenía una esposa, de pronto escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante (dijo sin mucho ánimo), deje la comida por ahí

-¿Aquí señor?

Terry volteó de inmediato al reconocer la voz de su amada, se notaba gratamente sorprendido y corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venir a comer contigo ya no tienes por qué hacerlo sólo

-¿Vendrás todos los días?

-Tal vez no, pero te prometo que siempre te haré algo rico de comer ¿aceptas?

-Esa es una oferta imposible de rechazar señora Grandchester

Candy se despidió de su esposo cuando terminaron y le dijo que estaría ansiosa esperándolo en la casa, los días transcurrían tranquilos en casa de los Grandchester ya que según Robert le había dicho a la rubia desde que Terry y ella estaban juntos este actuaba mejor que nunca e incluso en broma delante del actor había dicho "de haber sabido que Terry se inspiraría tanto estando tú aquí yo mismo te hubiera raptado para traerte a su lado".

Por fin llegaba la hora del estreno y Terry estaba muy nervioso pero Candy que le había ayudado a cambiarse trataba de distraerlo contándole lo que le decían en sus cartas sus seres queridos, Albert iba a regresar a África en algunos meses en cuanto dejara listo a Archie para asumir la responsabilidad completa de los Andrey, Annie y Archie estaban intentando ser una pareja de nuevo y ella rezaba para que ambos fueran felices, Patty estaba muy feliz con su nuevo novio y quizá eso llegaría a convertirse en algo más formal, por fin llegó la hora de salir a escena y la rubia le dio a su amado un apasionado beso para darle suerte y se fue a sentar en la primera fila, el muchacho actuaba con mucha naturalidad y se notaba en escena que su vida tenía un nuevo aliciente pues se veía radiante e interpretaba su papel de modo majestuoso, mientras tanto su esposa lo observaba desde las butacas con vehemencia, a su lado estaba Eleanor Baker mirando la actuación de su hijo con gran admiración, una vez que llegó el intermedio, Eleanor le dijo a Candy que era muy feliz de ver a su hijo tan dichoso y que ella sabía que ese cambio se debía a la presencia de ella en su vida, la rubia le prometió que nunca más lo dejaría y que cada día de su vida trataría de hacerlo feliz pues para eso había nacido, finalmente la obra concluyo y los espectadores estaban aplaudiendo la obra de pie ya que las actuaciones eran magnificas, sin duda alguna al día siguiente en los diarios las criticas serían muy favorables.

Candy y Eleanor se dirigieron a los camerinos y se encontraron con una sorpresa nada agradable, una joven estaba besando a Terry por lo que Candy sufrió un desmayo y sólo alcanzó a decir:

-¡Terry!

El joven empujo a la mujer que lo besaba y corrió al lado de su esposa para tratar de despertarla.

-Mi amor, Candy por favor despierta, ¡maldita seas Claudia si algo le pasa a mi esposa te juro que te mato! (en sus ojos se reflejaba una gran angustia y se llevó a Candy en brazos a su camerino)

Una vez recostada en un sillón Candy recobro la conciencia después de varios minutos desmayada y miró a Terrence con desconcierto y dolor además la mujer que lo besaba estaba también ahí.

-Por favor señora discúlpeme yo no sabía que Terry se había casado y tampoco que era feliz, hace algún tiempo tuvimos un amorío y pensé en revivirlo pero al saber que usted existe y como le ha cambiado la vida a este hombre para que me rechace de esta manera no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, de nuevo perdóneme y por favor no lo culpe a él fue sólo mi imprudencia.

La joven bailarina salió del camerino mientras Terry no sabía cómo disculparse con su esposa así que sólo tenía la cabeza hundida en las manos de Candy cuando ella empezó a hablar.

-Espero que no tengas más amiguitas como esa Terry porque mi corazón no lo resistirá

-Perdóname mi cielo, te juro que no hay nadie más que tú en mi corazón y sólo a ti te amo

-Olvidemos el incidente ¿y sabes? yo también te amo

Después de ese desagradable incidente salieron del teatro Terry, Candy, Eleanor y Robert a celebrar el triunfo de la obra en la fiesta que para tal efecto habían organizado, ahí todos admiraron la belleza de la rubia y envidiaron a Terrence que era el dueño de esa mujer tan hermosa quien además de sencilla, era educada, inteligente y divertida pues estuvo platicando con todos los invitados mientras su marido la observaba ir y venir sintiendo que no la merecía sobre todo después del suceso de esa tarde así que tendría que tener más cuidado para no hacerla sufrir pues no soportaría estar lejos nunca más ya que esto le produciría dolor físico.

Una vez de regreso en su casa y teniendo a Eleanor como invitada los Grandchester subieron a su habitación y mientras Terry observaba a su esposa quitándose la ropa, peinando su cabello y metiéndose en la cama, la notaba distraída como pensando en otra cosa y se preguntaba si realmente lo había perdonado por lo del teatro pero lo que la rubia estaba recapacitando era porque se había desmayado algo andaba mal, pues en otro momento ella se habría ido indignada del lugar o le habría dado un par de bofetadas a esa intrusa ya que Terry era suyo y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara sin dar pelea.

A la mañana siguiente una vez que se despidió de Terry; Candy en compañía de Eleanor fueron a buscar un médico pues ya tenía algunos días sintiéndose cansada y con náuseas por lo que era mejor buscar a alguien que la revisara, como su suegra conocía bien la ciudad la llevo con su doctor de tantos años pues era de confianza y seguramente las atendería de inmediato, el diagnóstico fue el esperado Candy estaba embarazada así que debía cuidarse más, como era de esperarse el médico le receto algunas vitaminas y le dijo que tenía aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo ese había sido el motivo de su desmayo junto con la impresión que tuvo; así que una vez que salieron del consultorio Candy le pidió a Eleanor que no le dijeran nada a Terrence hasta encontrar el momento oportuno dentro de algunos días, después de recibir un reconocimiento al mejor actor de teatro, Eleanor aceptó siempre y cuando Candy la dejara quedarse para ayudarle con la casa pues ella tendría mucho trabajo atendiendo a su esposo y cuidándose para que ese bebé estuviera sano y fuerte. Como Candy nunca había tenido quien la cuidara se sintió realmente complacida al saber que esa mujer tan distinguida estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Llegó el día de la premiación y como era de suponer Terry ganó sin ningún problema y aunque notaba que su madre y su esposa tenían algún secreto que no le decían también pensaba que tal vez era solo su imaginación pues no se daba cuenta aún de que su esposa comenzaba a tener un vientre abultado pues siendo tan delgada apenas si tenía una ligera pancita para entonces, después de regresar de la fiesta Terry se estaba quejando con Candy porque ella platicaba con todo el mundo y se sintió abandonado en la fiesta después de la premiación, Candy le explicaba que según Albert le había enseñado se tenían que hacer buenas relaciones con todo el mundo pues nunca sabías cuando alguien podría ayudarte; además en ese evento hubo gente del cine a la que le gustaba el trabajo de Terry "te imaginas mi amor tú en una película eso sería extraordinario con lo talentoso que eres más gente te admiraría aunque yo estaría más celosa que nunca con tantas admiradoras, entonces torció la naricita y dijo: no mejor no".

-Tontita que cosas dices como si yo pudiera ver a nadie más, oye por cierto (dijo tratando de disimular) ¿Qué es eso que mi madre y tú estaban diciendo que me dirías esta noche?

-Ah ¿te diste cuenta?

-¿Me vas a decir? dijo poniendo sus azules ojos justo en Candy

-No sé, mejor mañana ahora estoy cansada

-¿A si?

De pronto Terry comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Candy y ella se levantó de la cama corriendo alrededor para que él no pudiera tocarla, pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a perder así que la persiguió por la habitación hasta que se encontró en la cama sobre ella y una vez más ese magnetismo que emanaba de ambos empezó a fluir y se acariciaron, besaron y amaron como solían hacerlo llenos de todo el amor que se tenían, cuando ese encuentro de sus cuerpos y almas terminó Candy estaba recostada sobre Terry cosa que casi nunca hacía pues ella más bien dormía de lado y él pegado a su espalda entonces la rubia habló.

-Terry hay algo muy importante que debes saber

-Hmmm (contestó Terry medio dormido)

-Amor despierta (Y lo beso de nuevo en los labios)

-Te escucho (contesto el joven acariciando la espalda de su esposa)

-¿Alguna vez dijiste que querías tener hijos verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pronto serás papá

Terry tomo entre sus brazos a Candy agradeciendo al cielo que ese sueño fuera realidad pues aunque él no estaba muy bien con Dios ya que siempre sintió el abandono de su padre y la lejanía de su madre ahora tendría una familia real al lado de la mujer que robaba su aliento y a la que amaba desde que la vio por primera vez.

-¿Cómo debo cuidarte? (le pregunto a Candy con voz temblorosa por la emoción que lo embargaba)

-Tú solo debes quererme que de lo demás me encargo yo

-Eso siempre lo haré aunque no me dieras tanta dicha que a veces creo no merezco

-Si la mereces es decir la merecemos y pronto seremos más felices

Después de un rato pensando en ese pequeño ser que pronto llegaría a iluminar sus vidas se quedaron dormidos y a la mañana siguiente, Terry, Eleanor y Candy se fueron de compras por lo necesario para recibir al bebé, ropita, una cuna y como no sabían si sería niño o niña todo lo compraron de colores claros y también compraron ropa para la futura mamá pues en los próximos meses su vientre crecería y debía evitar la ropa ceñida, así que regresaron exhaustos y muy felices al saber que pronto llegaría un nuevo miembro a la familia y a llenar la casa de risas.

Pasado un mes más de la puesta en escena de la obra y debido al gran éxito obtenido Robert le informó a Terry que estarían de gira los próximos cuatro meses por lo que si quería que Candy viajara con ellos como era su deseo debían prepararlo todo para que ella estuviera cómoda en todos los lugares que visitarían así que esa misma tarde el muchacho llevó a su esposa al doctor para saber si podía salir y durante cuánto tiempo sería prudente llevarla con él, el médico les explicó que mientras ella siguiera sus indicaciones y debido a que era una mujer fuerte no tendría problemas para irse de viaje, sólo les pedía que regresaran dos meses antes de dar a luz pues al parecer el bebé estaba muy grande y seguramente necesitaría un hospital para dar a luz, ellos prometieron que así lo harían y a la mañana siguiente partieron de gira por Estados Unidos.

Al llegar los siete meses Candy estaba hermosa pero su embarazo parecía de más de nueve meses por lo que regresaron de la gira y justo una semana después en el hospital estaba un hombre al que se veía preocupado pues su mujer ya llevaba mucho tiempo en la sala de partos (para él una eternidad), Terry no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro, de pronto una enfermera salió al corredor y preguntó quién era el esposo de Candice White Grandchester por fin el alma le volvió al cuerpo al joven y siguió a la enfermera por el estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación dónde se encontraba su mujer, dentro estaba el doctor y Eleanor que prefirió esperar ahí en lugar de la sala de espera entonces el doctor le informó al joven padre: "señor Grandchester su esposa se encuentra en bien pero me gustaría que se quedara un par de días en observación ya que fue un parto algo complicado y sus hijos necesitaran estar en observación algunos días más pero estarán bien".

-¿Cómo dijo? ¿Mis hijos?

-Si señor Grandchester debido a que su esposa estuvo lejos de mi control no nos dimos cuenta que eran dos bebés

-¿Dos? (dijo viendo a Candy con lágrimas en los ojos), no sólo me das la dicha de ser tu compañero, sino que además me das el doble de felicidad de una sola vez

Terrence abrazó a Candy sabiendo que este era el comienzo de su familia y se prometió a si mismo que nada les faltaría nunca.

-¿Puedo verlos doctor?

-Desde luego venga conmigo

En la sala de maternidad estaban sus dos hijos le sorprendió mucho saber que no se parecían pues eran mellizos, además de ser una niña y un niño, la niña era de cabello castaño como el de su padre y ojos verdes como los de Candy por lo demás era la bebé más hermosa que él hubiera visto aunque en realidad nunca había estado tan cerca de una; por su parte y un poco más grande pues había nacido unos minutos antes estaba su hijo de cabello rubio como su madre y ojos azules como él por lo que pensó que más bien se parecía a Albert por lo que le dio un ataque de risa de los nervios y la emoción, cuando se los pusieron a los dos en los brazos no sabía a cuál besar ni que sería de él de ahora en adelante la felicidad lo había golpeado con todo y ya que él no tenía experiencia en eso; la vida parecía estarse encargando de regresarle con creces todo lo que padeció en su infancia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

El cumpleaños y las despedidas.

Ha pasado un año desde que los hijos de Candy y Terry a quienes llamaron Ian y Elizabeth Grandchester llegaron a hacer aún más grande su felicidad este era un Diciembre diferente pues ahora en lugar de ser tristes todos los Diciembres estarían llenos de felicidad por tratarse de fechas importantes para ambos que marcaron su destino, el mes de su primer encuentro en aquel barco rumbo a Londres y su reencuentro en América aunque no les gustaba pensar en los años que vivieron alejados por lo tanto sólo pensaban en que se habían visto y el cumpleaños de sus primeros hijos, los niños comenzaban a caminar por toda la casa y eran en extremo curiosos por lo que su madre terminaba exhausta y su padre era quien se encargaba de acostarlos una vez que llegaba del teatro; como era de esperarse una gran fiesta estaba preparándose para celebrar la llegada de esos dos angelitos a la casa de los Grandchester por lo que tanto los familiares y amigos de Candy y Eleanor la madre de Terry (quien hacía seis meses había dejado la casa de su hijo) venían para festejar el acontecimiento.

El primero en llegar fue Albert lleno de regalos para sus ¡¿nietos?! (A Candy le resultaba muy gracioso decir eso sabiendo que su padre era un hombre muy joven incluso tampoco podría ser su padre en realidad), los chiquillos a pesar de no haberlo visto antes de inmediato comenzaron a jalarlo para que jugara con ellos por lo que el rubio no pudo resistir una invitación tal, así que todos estaban en el salón mirando como los niños se divertían con sus nuevos juguetes y mientras Candy y Terry observaban a sus hijos llenos de ternura, el joven actor le susurraba a su esposa cuanto la amaba y deseaba tener muchos hijos más mientras la abrazaba, la rubia se ruborizaba y le daba a su esposo un pequeño empujón para que no dijera esas cosas enfrente de su invitado pero siendo como Terry era, comenzó a decirle que sería una buena idea dejar a Albert ahí y comenzar de una vez a escribirle a la cigüeña.

-Chicos no saben lo feliz que estoy de que sean tan felices juntos pero tengo que reclamarles que me hayan hecho abuelo tan joven (dijo Albert sonriendo a los jóvenes enfrente de él mientras la nana se llevaba a los niños para darles de comer)

-Bueno mi estimado amigo (dijo Terry) no pudimos esperar, tú sabes mejor que nadie como hemos luchado por este amor y es tan grande que de un golpe nos ha dado no sólo uno sino dos hijos

-Hay Albert piensa que de ese modo puedes jugar con ellos, además si pasado mañana piensas regresar a África y no te veremos en un buen rato al menos disfrutarás de ser abuelo un par de días (dijo Candy con una de sus más cálidas sonrisas aunque estaba triste por la partida de su protector)

-Y cuéntenme ¿piensan tener muchos hijos?

-Claro vamos a llenar de risas esta casa y mira que es muy grande (insistió Terry)

-¡Claro que no! solo dos más (aclaró Candy)

-Lo siento señora Grandchester pero tendremos que discutirlo más tarde

-Bueno, bueno ustedes dos ¿no dejarán de pelear nunca verdad?

-Así es, es que nos gusta reconciliarnos (dijo Terry con esa sonrisa traviesa que hacía derretirse a Candy)

-En fin, pasemos al comedor (afirmó la rubia fingiendo estar enojada)

La comida estuvo llena de noticias de Chicago pues algunas de las compañeras del hospital donde Candy trabajaba le habían enviado regalos y algunas cartas para que ella no se mantuviera alejada de sus amigos y sus recuerdos volaron a esa época de su vida que ahora parecía tan lejana pero en la que a pesar de su tristeza conoció a gente buena que le ayudaba a pasar cada día de su vida con mayor facilidad.

Albert les contó también que por fin se terminaron los negocios que tenía con los Leagan a pesar de la oposición de la tía abuela pues él le demostró que no era bueno para los Andrey tener tratos con gente de tan baja reputación después de cómo había acabado Neal en la cárcel y cómo Eliza era una mujer fácil que se le entregaba a cualquiera sólo por diversión, así que el rubio comenzó a dar fin poco a poco con las relaciones de negocio que tenían con ellos, por lo que ya nada los relacionaba con ellos pues esa familia y los Andrey eran parientes muy lejanos.

Por su parte Candy y Terry le contaron a Albert sobre cómo les cambió la vida en un año y que el joven acababa de recibir una propuesta para hacer cine gracias a las buenas relaciones de su esposa con toda la gente que los conocía, él estaba estudiando el guión y pronto decidiría si hacerlo o no ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar su casa en esos momentos pues debería viajar a Canadá durante un par de meses y no vería a su familia durante ese tiempo si ya era difícil hacerlo cuando iba al teatro como soportaría ir tan lejos y los pequeños aún no podían viajar tan lejos y con un clima tan inclemente . Así continuó la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse sólo que el corazón de Candy se encontraba inquieto por la llegada de Archie y Annie a la casa pues ella sabía que tenía una charla pendiente con su querido primo con quien después de su fallida boda no había vuelto a hablar.

Patty y su novio James llegaron muy temprano el día siguiente pues ella quería conocer lo más pronto posible a los hijos de Candy que consideraba sus sobrinos y aunque recibía fotos casi en todas las cartas de su amiga quería cargarlos y besarlos, el novio de Patty pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de Florida por lo que sus padres estaban felices con el compromiso de su hija, sin embargo a ella no le importaba mucho eso ya que más bien lo que la conquistó de su prometido fue la dulzura con que él se ganó poco a poco su corazón que después de la muerte de Stear parecía haber dejado de latir.

Más tarde llegaron la hermana María y la Señorita Pony que sólo estarían ese día pues no podían dejar el hogar mucho tiempo y cuando conocieron a los hijos de Candy sintieron que la alegría no les cabía en el pecho pues su hija era una muy buena madre y los chiquillos les recordaban a la muchacha cuando era pequeña, además su esposo de verdad la quería y apreciaba por lo que al fin Candy tenía la familia que tanto deseó siempre y por la que ellas rezaron constantemente para que llegara.

Al final llegaron Archie y Annie y aunque el recibimiento de Candy fue igual de cariñoso que con todos los demás, la rubia pudo sentir cierto rechazo de parte de su primo por lo tanto supo que esa conversación pendiente no sería nada fácil para ninguno de los dos así que respiró profundo y disfrutó de la fiesta de sus hijos al igual que los demás pues al otro día llegaría uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida.

Muy temprano por la mañana Candy se levantó para vigilar que el desayuno estuviera listo y ver que todos fueran bien atendidos; por el medio día Albert se despidió de todos al igual que la Señorita Pony y la hermana María y mientras Terry insistió para llevarlos a la estación de tren a las damas y al puerto Albert lo que le tomaría algunas horas, Candy decidió que era momento de hablar con Archie y por ese motivo le pidió a Annie y a Patty que fueran a dar un paseo junto con James mientras la nana cuidaba de sus hijos en la alcoba para poder quedarse a solas con Archibald en el estudio.

Candy estaba mirando por la ventana cuando toco a la puerta su primo con cara de pocos amigos ella tardó un par de minutos en voltear pues necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

-Hola Archie siéntate por favor ¿quieres una taza de té?

-No estoy aquí para fraternizar es sólo algo que tengo que hacer para estar en paz conmigo mismo

-Si lo sé y te agradezco que hayas venido

-Bueno en tu última carta mencionaste que era importante

-Archie…yo…sé que te he herido mucho y también sé que no merezco me perdones pero sé también que debemos seguir viéndonos como familia tú has sido muy importante en mi vida así que no deseo excluirte de ella, además si Annie y tu van a casarse sería bueno que volviéramos a ser los buenos amigos de siempre ¿no crees?

-Candy yo…

-Por favor déjame terminar o ya no podré hacerlo…mira desde la primera vez que nos vimos sentí gran simpatía por ti al igual que por Stear y Anthony aunque mis sentimientos por este último cambiaron y se convirtieron en otra cosa, pero bueno esa historia ya la sabes, cuando supe de tus sentimientos por mí yo sabía lo que Annie sentía por ti y en mi corazón ya se encontraba Terry por eso no pude corresponderte entonces al igual que ahora pues mi destino está ligado de modo irremediable a ese hombre hasta el fin de mis días es verdad que pasé una época terrible cuando él estuvo con Susana pero estos sentimientos siempre estuvieron ahí sin importar cuanto deseara amarte yo te quiero y siempre te querré mucho pero no es la clase de amor que tu mereces y si dicen que el mundo merece un gran amor entonces también cada ser humano merece tener lo mismo para sí ¿no crees?, yo sé que te herí en lo más profundo de tu alma pero también sé que eres un hombre cabal y entiendes a la perfección lo que mi corazón guarda para Terry pues tú sentiste lo mismo por mí en algún tiempo y estoy consciente de que yo no te di amor en la misma medida lo único que tengo es este cariño que nunca se acabará y a pesar del tiempo o lo que pase entre nosotros estará presente para hacer un puente dónde podremos comunicarnos. ¿Crees poder perdonarme alguna vez por no poder amarte como mereces? ¿Hay todavía un lugar en tu corazón para recibir a tu prima?

-Candy…(dijo Archie profundamente consternado por las palabras de su prima y sintiendo como el rencor y el dolor de todos los meses anteriores dejaba una sensación agridulce sobre su alma) yo sé que no era tu intención hacerme sufrir es sólo que nunca lograré amar a nadie como a ti desde la primera vez que te vi, si bien es cierto que Annie logro distraerme de mis deseos cuando fuimos novios la primera vez siempre mi corazón salta de gozo cada vez que te ve y cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa creí que me amarías como yo a ti pero eso sólo fue una ilusión por eso me dolió más saber que sólo bastaron las palabras de Terry para hacerte volver a sus brazos, ya sé que siempre lo has amado pero pudiste hacérselo más difícil después de todo él te dejó ¿Qué pasara si vuelve a hacerlo y ya no estoy para consolarte?

-Archie mi querido Archie, sé bien que siempre estarás conmigo para ayudarme a llevar mis penas pues eres mi mejor amigo ¿quién si no tú soportaría mis días más negros y aun así me amaría? Debes tratar de ser feliz porque te lo mereces y aunque yo ya no te corresponderé como quieres siempre habrá un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón así como para Anthony y Stear

-¿Y no se enojará tu marido de compartir tu corazón?

-Terry a pesar de parecer un hombre frío y terrible es un buen hombre y me ama lo suficiente para dejar que yo ame a cuanta gente quiera siempre y cuando lo ame también a él

-Jajajaja ¡vaya esa sí que es una gran hazaña para ese engreído!

-Por favor no hables así de mi maridito, jajajaja. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Primos?

-Claro que si Candy yo nunca podre guardarte rencor sólo estoy un poco dolido de no haber sabido sacar a ese alcornoque de tu alma

Dicho eso Archie se acercó a Candy para darle un abrazo fraternal y ambos derramaron algunas lágrimas en señal de que se habían perdonado mutuamente así estuvieron por un rato casi interminable, hasta que para romper tanta intimidad que lo agobiaba y antes de que todos regresaran a casa Archie sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita azul y se la puso en las manos a Candy diciéndole que era su regalo de cumpleaños aunque atrasado, le contó entonces la historia de aquella fragancia que era parte de la historia que ella los Cornwall y Anthony compartían y que pronto saldría a la venta pues todo el mundo debía saber que ese perfume había sido inspirado por la mujer que derritió los corazones de tres jóvenes con su encantadora sonrisa y como todos estaban enamorados de ella claro a la gente sólo le dirían que lo inspiró una dama pero Archibald y Candy siempre sabría la verdad así que le prometió que ella siempre tendría botellitas de perfume para regalar o para ponerse ella misma pues ese era su aroma y el mejor recuerdo que él siempre tendría.

* * *

Gracias a tods por sus comentarios llenan mi alma, por favor no dejen de opinar es importante para mí.

Sluditos!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo VIII

Una partida inesperada.

Terrence acababa de llegar de una gira de tres meses por el país y ya que Candy no lo pudo acompañar pues su segundo hijo estaba por nacer en esos días, el joven parecía ansioso de llegar a su casa y tan pronto como bajó del tren se apresuró a la salida para llegar corriendo a su casa; pero justo en la puerta de llegadas estaba Candy esperándolo con una gran sonrisa y una gran panza por lo que al verla su esposo casi estalla del gusto así que corrió a abrazarla y acariciar el vientre de su amada.

-Pero que grande esta mi hijo ¿será que vas a darme de nuevo doble felicidad mi amor?

-No lo sé mi vida, lo que sí sé es que estos últimos días han sido muy difíciles pues ya estoy muy grande además no debo parecerte nada linda (dijo Candy haciendo un puchero)

-Qué cosas dices (dijo Terry volviendo la cara al cielo), si eres y serás siempre lo más bello que haya visto o me haya sucedido nunca

-¡Mentiroso! Pero aun así te amo ¿te lo había dicho?

-Pecosa si cada día de estos meses y a pesar de escribirnos a diario y vernos por algunos días no he dejado de extrañarte ni un solo minuto, además ya sabes que no duermo bien si no te tengo entre mis brazos

Después de decir eso Terry tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso que dejo a la rubia sin aliento, como siempre que él la besaba era como si no sólo reclamara sus labios sino a toda ella por lo que cuando se separaron de inmediato salieron al carro que ya los esperaba y como siempre los fotógrafos que esperaban al actor le dispararon miles de flashes mientras subían al auto y a la mañana siguiente publicaban la nota de que una vez más el actor más codiciado del momento vivía una feliz vida al lado de su esposa que después de tres años había vuelto a embarazarse y a él se le veía feliz y relajado incluso sus actuaciones eran de lo mejor por lo que se rumoraba que pronto haría cine para conquistar a más público.

Mientras tanto Eleanor había llegado a casa de su hijo y ya lo esperaba ansiosa pues hacía más de ocho meses que no se veían ya que ambos estaban de gira por Estados Unidos en diferentes obras y aunque Terry descansaba entre ciudad y ciudad para regresar a ver a su familia ella y su hijo no habían coincidido en casa de este; así que ya que el médico les había asegurado que faltaban como dos semanas para que llegara el siguiente bebé ambos terminaron sus giras para estar al pendiente de Candy, durante la cena en casa de los Grandchester ambos actores les contaron a la rubia y sus hijos sobre las ciudades que visitaron y le mostraron todos los regalos que les trajeron; además Eleanor era una abuela modelo y jugaba con sus nietos como nunca lo pudo hacer con Terry, los llevaba de paseo y los consentía demasiado por lo que los niños estaban algo celosos de su nuevo hermanito debido a que les robaba la atención desde antes de nacer pero ya que Candy era una madre amorosa esto no duró mucho y pronto ellos también esperaban con ansias la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Una semana más tarde los dolores de parto comenzaron para Candy que una vez más se adelantaba al pronóstico del médico, Terry estaba más nervioso que la rubia y la llevo tan rápido como pudo al hospital una vez ahí Eleanor y su hijo esperaron afuera durante lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que la enfermera salió para avisarles que ya podían pasar a ver a la joven madre y a su hijo porque esta vez era un niño, la cara de Terrence era una mezcla de felicidad y asombro al ver como Candy aun recién salida de un quirófano era igual a un ángel (mi ángel pensó el muchacho).

-¿Estas bien mi amor?

-Claro Terry ya tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia ¿querrías ponerlo en mis brazos por favor?

-Aquí está nuestro hijo, ¿no es hermoso madre?

-Si hijo y se parece mucho a ti; digo esta vez tiene tu color de cabello y tus ojos (Eleanor ya no dijo nada más pues las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas recordando cuando tuvo a Terry)

Pasó una semana y los Andrey estaban de regreso en casa de los Grandchester visitando al nuevo bebé y jugando de vez en cuando con los otros dos niños para que no se sintieran celosos y para sorpresa de todos llegó un abogado ese mismo día con el que Terrence se encerró en el despacho por más de una hora, a todos les extrañó mucho el comportamiento de este pero supusieron que si le interrumpían en un momento como ese debía ser algo importante por lo que siguieron con la charla.

Annie y Archie habían logrado reconciliarse del todo y estaban planeando su boda para dentro de un mes así que traían la invitación y por supuesto Candy sería la dama de honor al igual que Patty que por aquel tiempo tenía un mes de casada y no se enteraba de nada pues estaba aún de luna de miel con su marido y arreglando la casa donde vivirían así que solamente le escribió a la rubia disculpándose y mandándole sus mejores deseos y advirtiéndole a Annie que ya tendrían tiempo de platicar y verse muy pronto.

Albert había escrito desde África preguntando cuando nacería su nuevo nieto y diciéndoles que estaba feliz haciendo de doctor, maestro y hasta veterinario cuando era necesario pues como todos sabían por aquellas tierras era difícil encontrar alguien que se encargara de los pobres, les enviaba fotos y les contaba que estaba comenzando a salir con una de las voluntarias que no sabía quién era él en realidad y le trataba como a cualquier ser humano y aunque pronto debería decirle que él era un Andrey estaba seguro que a ella no le importaría en lo absoluto pues según había dicho la joven él le parecía de lo más simpático y siempre que estaban juntos se la pasaban de lo más divertidos pues tenían muchas cosas en común así que para la boda de Archie tal vez podría regresar por una semana y presentárselas oficialmente como su novia si ella aceptaba claro.

Los niños del hogar de Pony estaban muy bien, como siempre cuidados por la Señorita Pony y la hermana María y le enviaban sus mejores deseos a Candy y al nuevo bebé y le preguntaban si pasarían las navidades con ellos pues esa se había vuelto una tradición para todos reunirse ahí desde hacía dos años atrás y aunque apenas estaban en Marzo ellos siempre deseaban que llegaran esas fiestas para recibir regalos y sabían bien que era una buena época para ser adoptados por padres amorosos por lo que insistían que Candice los acompañara ya que con su habitual ángel convencía de una adopción incluso al hombre o la mujer más renuente, en esas estaban todos escuchando las anécdotas que la joven rubia les relataba de todos sus amigos que ella consideraba su familia cuando intempestivamente entró Terry al salón con cara de muy pocos amigos, tomo de la mano a su mujer y sin decir nada la sacó de ahí para llevarla a la habitación, lo que todos tomaron como una grosería excepto Eleanor que conociendo a su hijo se dio cuenta que algo terrible le pasaba y que sólo Candy podía darle consuelo fuera lo que fuera así que lo disculpó con todos y les pidió que pasaran a la mesa ya que la cena estaba siendo servida.

Una vez en la habitación con su esposa Terry se dejó caer al suelo sollozando como sólo una vez lo había visto Candy hacía ya mucho tiempo cuando le suplico que le diera otra oportunidad por lo que ella corrió a su lado y lo abrazo muy fuerte hasta que él pudo decirle que el abogado que lo acababa de visitar era representante de su padre y le trajo la noticia de que el duque de Grandchester había muerto después de estar en cama varios meses tras sufrir un accidente, por lo que él había heredado parte de su fortuna, la casa de Escocia de la que tenía tantos recuerdos y además al ser el hijo mayor también el título de Duque, los funerales ya habían terminado pero no le avisaron pues su madrastra dio órdenes de que no lo hicieran y cuando supo lo del testamento de su marido casi se muere del coraje pues ella siempre consideró a Terry un bastardo; pero al ser la última voluntad del padre de Terrence eso es lo que debía hacerse así que el abogado le dejó unos papeles para tomar posesión de su herencia y eso fue todo, por lo cual Terry estaba abatido pues no pudo despedirse de su progenitor ni siquiera para decirle que lo amaba a pesar de todo y que ahora que él también era padre comprendía muchas de las cosas que hizo aunque debió haber sido diferente y mostrarle cariño ya que su madre le contó la historia de amor que ellos dos vivieron y al estar él mismo con la mujer que tanto amaba y a la que casi pierde para siempre comprendía porque a veces el deber nos lleva por caminos equivocados, aunque ahora ya era tarde y nada podrían decirse nunca más, pasó mucho tiempo en los brazos de Candy y no se dio cuenta de a qué hora llegaron a la cama y un sopor lo obligó a dormir, su esposa no pudo dormir mucho vigilando el más mínimo movimiento del joven y pensando en alguna manera de hacerlo sentir mejor y para eso buscaría la ayuda de su suegra, así que ya muy entrada la madrugada por fin el sueño la venció y ya que su marido parecía más tranquilo ella también se entregó en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Terry y Candy comunicaron a todos las malas noticias y que saldrían la próxima semana a Escocia pues deseaban visitar la tumba del duque Grandchester, el joven actor corrió a abrazar a su madre antes de que esta comenzara a sollozar por ese hombre que tanto había amado y tanto daño le hizo y ya que hacía muchos años que lo perdonó decidió acompañarlos en el viaje además el bebé y los niños necesitarían alguien más para cuidarlos pues la nana ya no se daba abasto con tres niños.

Una vez en Escocia y a pesar del dolor Terrence se dio cuenta que el sufrimiento que la partida de su padre le causaba era menor que la que hubiera sentido de ser su madre la que partiera pues él y su padre nunca se pudieron entender pero esto no le impidió otorgarle ahí mismo el perdón y desearle que su camino hacia donde quiera que vamos después de esta vida encontrara la paz que en esta tierra nunca tuvo, por otro lado el abogado le había entregado un sobre con una carta de puño y letra de su padre que Terry prefirió leer a solas por lo que pidió no ser molestado e incluso Candy respeto los deseos de su marido, una vez abierto el sobre el muchacho con mano temblorosa saco un par de hojas escritas en letra con mano temblorosa por aquel que siempre estuvo ausente.

"Querido Terry hijo mío,

Como comenzar a describir lo arrepentido que estoy por no haber tenido el valor de renunciar a todo por el amor de Eleanor y quedarme a su lado junto contigo, no tengo las palabras correctas para describirte el horror que fue vivir alejado de la mujer que siempre ame, aún hasta el último de mis días porque como bien sabes ahora que tú mismo amas a tu esposa como yo ame a tu madre; no hay peor castigo para un hombre que estar separado de la razón de su vida y agradezco al cielo que hayas podido recuperar a Candy pues aunque hace mucho que no te veo cuando veía un periódico donde sales con ella tu cara siempre es de felicidad; que distinto de cuando estabas con Susana, tu semblante era de agonía una pena muy onda te embargaba y me da gusto que hayas decidido seguir a tu corazón y recuperar ese tesoro tan raro que se nos da una vez en la vida, el amor.

Hijo, necesito pedirte perdón por los años que te mantuve alejado de mí pero como bien sabes en mi caso el deber ganó ante el amor y si te mandé lejos fue porque no podía ver los ojos de tu madre en tu rostro y recordármela a diario era un castigo que no pude soportar por eso fui duro y arrogante contigo, sé bien que eso sólo me trajo tu desprecio y odio pero no tuve el valor de enfrentar mis demonios y de verdad lo lamento en estos mis últimos días más que nunca me hubiera gustado que permanecieras a mi lado y conocer a mis nietos fue un regalo que nunca merecí pero ¿sabes? tu adorable esposa ha enviado algunas fotos y sé que esperan a su tercer hijo y eso me hace sentir un poco menos culpable pues ahora tienes lo que yo nunca tendré, una familia que te ama y aunque tus hermanos no me descuidan me gustaría que tú también estuvieras aquí.

Terry sé que tienes un corazón noble ya que de lo contrario no serías merecedor de esa mujercita tan cariñosa y lo sé por cómo se expresa de ti siempre que escribe algo, ya sé que no sabías que Candy me ha escrito un par de veces pero no la culpes en uno de esos días en que mi condición mejoró me atreví a escribirle sabiendo que tú estabas lejos y ella ha sido tan benevolente conmigo(supongo que por el cariño que te tiene), que acepto enviarme algunas fotos de ustedes como familia, ahora mismo no entiendo cómo puede ella tener la capacidad de perdonar a uno de los seres más imbéciles de la tierra como soy yo y darle consuelo en sus cartas a pesar de no merecerlo, es por eso que te escribo pues es mi obligación cumplir una promesa que le hice en la que yo hablaría contigo para decirte todo lo que durante 26 años he acumulado en mi pecho por eso te escribo esta carta ya que sé que el tiempo se me termina y no podré visitarlos como le prometí a tu esposa, por favor hazla feliz y sé feliz pues no hay nada en el mundo, ni dinero, posición social o poder que se compare con la bendición de tener una familia y ser feliz, yo lo descubrí muy tarde y ya no puedo remediarlo pero tú debes por sobre todas las cosas conservar tu felicidad ya que es verdad a eso venimos a este mundo.

Por último me gustaría decirte que doy gracias al cielo por haber conocido a tu madre ¿me harías un favor? Pídele perdón de mi parte y dile que nunca la olvidé ella es y será siempre el amor de mi vida, dile que me habría gustado envejecer a su lado lástima que siempre fui soberbio para aceptarlo, aunque siempre lo supe y también tu madrastra; por eso no te quería pues eras el recordatorio de los sentimientos que ella nunca inspiró en mí.

Te ama

Tu padre."

Terry estaba inundado en lágrimas de los pies a la cabeza y aunque aquellas eran las palabras que siempre deseo escuchar sabía bien que nunca tendría a su padre y ahora que conocía el motivo de su distanciamiento tenía un sabor agridulce en el alma pues quizá él también fue duro con su papá y ninguno de los dos se dio la oportunidad de conocerse, así que ahí mismo se hizo una promesa; disfrutaría de cada minuto de su vida al lado de los que amaba y nunca olvidaría el recordarles lo importantes que eran para él sus hijos y su amada Candy, Terrence dejó el despacho una vez que se sintió tranquilo y corrió a besar a su mujer y a sus hijos y a prometerles que siempre estaría con ellos, después habló con su madre para cumplir la última voluntad de su padre y cuando ya estaban preparándose para dormir sonó el teléfono, era el representante de Terry que le pedía regresar de inmediato pues una propuesta de hacer cine se le presentaba y él creía que era una buena oportunidad para que el joven actor comenzara su carrera.

A la mañana siguiente todos regresaron a América tomando esto como un nuevo comienzo pues se cerró por fin uno de los capítulos más tristes en la vida de Eleanor y Terry por lo que ninguno de los dos estuvieron al lado del otro y sabiendo que ese hombre tan arrogante no era sino un pobre hombre lleno de miedos el cual pasó su vida encerrado en sí mismo y ocultando su corazón de los demás, sintieron pena y con más razón lo perdonaron para que su alma descasara en paz, deseando que al fin encontrara la felicidad que no supo conservar.

* * *

Gracias una vez más por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza pero tuve una perdida reciente así que este capítulo me costó trabajo terminarlo pues en cierto modo es un pequeño homenaje a una persona que falleció.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

Y vivieron felices…

Este era uno de los días más felices en las vidas de Terry y Candy pues su hija mayor Elizabeth que ahora contaba con veinte años de edad estaba lista para contraer matrimonio con un joven actor que conoció en un set de filmación mientras visitaba a su padre, Candy no podía evitar notar algunas similitudes entre Paulo y su amado Terry pues su hija y él compartían un amor más allá de la atracción; ellos se amaban con el alma y estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Todo estaba listo para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de la hermosa casa Grandchester donde una vez más Terrence sostenía a su esposa por la cintura mientras le susurraba al oído bajo su árbol favorito cuanto la amaba y como su vida estaba completa desde que ella estaba con él, una vez más le agradecía al cielo por haberle permitido hacer realidad ese amor que tanto les costó realizar y también le decía que esperaba que su hija fuera tanto o más feliz que lo que ellos eran y serían hasta el fin de sus vidas.

Por fin llegó la hora en que Candy subió a ayudarle a su hija a ponerse el vestido de novia y a transmitirle algunos secretos para tener un buen matrimonio, Elizabeth que era una hermosa mujer se veía como un ser etéreo entre ese velo y su vestido blanco que parecía flotar, bajaron con mucho cuidado la escalera y ya abajo las esperaba al pie de la misma un hombre impecablemente vestido que no era otro más que el padre de Elizabeth; Terry Grandchester el cual estaba visiblemente emocionado entre una mezcla de emoción y tristeza que hacía lucir su cara con un gesto de preocupación cuando Candy y su hija llegaron al lado de Terry, Eli (como solían decirle) le dio un gran abrazo y le agradeció por todo cuanto le había dado y por permitirle siempre tomar sus propias decisiones como cuando quiso ser actriz y él nunca se opuso al contrario la apoyo y la presento con la gente que podía ayudarle, le dijo que había sido un gran padre y las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del actor, las cuales Candy secó con un pañuelo ese momento fue muy íntimo antes de salir de la casa al jardín donde en la puerta estaban los otros tres integrantes de la familia Ian hermano mellizo de Elizabeth y con el que tenía una relación muy cercana pues además de su hermano era su confidente y la persona que después de sus padres haría cualquier cosa por ella, Andrew y Clarisse la más pequeña de todos los hijos de Candy y Terry, al ver salir a su hermana la abrazaron y le desearon felicidad, ya en el jardín estaban sentados en las sillas que llevaban al altar los miembros de la familia Andrey sus tíos, primos y amigos del teatro y de negocios de toda la familia.

Archie y Annie estaban con sus dos hijos Margaret y Lucas, Albert que al fin había sentado cabeza hace algunos años con Stella tenía sólo un hijo llamado Carlo, Patty y su esposo venían con sus tres hijos Marco, Luis y Adriana todos habían sido padrinos de algo; lazo, anillos, flores, vestido pues como siempre estaban unidos en todo como deben ser las familias y aunque en el caso de algunos de ellos no eran familia de sangre si lo eran por elección y participaban en todos los momentos importantes de los Grandchester por ahí se encontraba Eleanor también quien hacía algunos años se casó con un importante productor de Broadway llamado Gabriel y con quien estaba compartiendo la tranquilidad y la compañía en su edad madura.

Por fin comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial y Elizabeth comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo lleno de flores; entre las sillas de los invitados y del brazo de su padre, al final del altar se encontraba su futuro esposo que no podía creer que esa mujer por fin le pertenecería del todo; así que cuando Terry la dejó en sus manos, Paulo estaba temblando de la emoción, la ceremonia transcurrió y ambos dijeron sus votos y por fin los declararon marido y mujer; la fiesta fue maravillosa llena de comida, baile, sonrisas y abrazos para los novios, por fin llegó la hora de despedirlos para que se fueran de luna de miel y todos les aventaron pétalos y arroz a su paso mientras Candy y Terry se daban cuenta que por fin sus hijos dejarían el nido y se irían a vivir sus vidas de hecho en una semana más Ian partiría a Paris para terminar sus estudios de Negocios en la Sorbona y comenzar a trabajar junto a su tío Archie en los negocios de la familia.

Una vez más en su habitación Candy y Terry repasaron las anécdotas de su hija y se dieron cuenta de que eran de esos seres extraños a los que se les concede la felicidad en esta tierra por lo que ambos agradecieron al creador que así fuera y se quedaron dormidos uno en brazos del otro como solían hacer siempre.

Por la mañana cuando Candy despertó encontró a su esposo sentado en la cama observándola dormir lo que le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría Terry ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? Vuelve a la cama hoy no tienes nada más que hacer que quedarte conmigo

-Sabes pecosa…estaba pensando

-Huuuuuyyyy eso sí que es grave

Acto seguido Candy se levantó de la cama de un salto y le lanzó a su marido una almohada la que el hombre tomó entre sus manos y pensó en arrojarla de vuelta pero lo pensó un minuto y comenzó a perseguir a Candy por la habitación igual a como solían hacer desde que eran jóvenes y aunque eran padres responsables no perdían esa chispa entre ellos incluso sus hijos se abochornaban a veces con su comportamiento.

Cuando Terry alcanzó a su esposa le dio un largo y tierno abrazo, entonces le propuso a Candy que volvieran a casarse pues él siempre pensó que su boda no había sido digna de su mujer así que pensaba que le debía una mejor fiesta y además esa era su forma de decirle cuan feliz era con ella y que la amaría hasta el fin de sus días.

-Pero Terry eso no es necesario yo ya soy tu esposa, tu mujer, tu amante, tu amiga, tu confidente y todo lo que haga falta

-¿Que pasa pecosa? ¿Tienes miedo de casarte conmigo? Prometo portarme bien

-Pero es que ya estamos casados hasta que la muerte nos separe ¿Ya se te olvido?

-Anda Candy compláceme quiero casarme contigo de nuevo, además sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero ya ves te tengo aquí conmigo

-Engreído

Entonces Candy salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el jardín y ahí espero a que Terrence la encontrara al pie de su árbol favorito y junto al pequeño lago que había en la propiedad.

-Terry mi amor… está bien voy a complacerte pero…

-Sin peros mi vida yo te amo y esto es solo un modo de confirmarlo de nuevo ante todos los que conocemos

-Iba a decir que esta vez quiero preparar todo yo misma así que necesito al menos 3 meses

-Pero pecas eso es mucho tiempo

-Anda es lo único que pido

Terry se rasco la cabeza como meditando el asunto –Sabes que siempre hago lo que quieres- volvió a tomar a Candy en sus brazos y le dio otro beso para luego llevarla cargando hasta la bañera

Después tomaron el desayuno y Terrence se dirigió al teatro para preparar su siguiente obra en donde debutaba como director por lo que se sentía como siempre nervioso y a veces mal humorado cuando los actores no expresaban lo que él quería en el escenario ese lugar que después de su casa era dónde se sentía seguro y feliz, pero al llegar a casa todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían al ver esa rubia despampanante que lo recibía siempre con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo.

Por su parte Candy atendía a su familia en todo lo que necesitaban desde un raspón cuando eran niños hasta un corazón roto cuando el amor les fallaba, además de tener una casa llena de detalles para ellos como flores frescas en las habitaciones sobre todo dulce Candy cuando florecían y ya que por fin Terry permitía tener un rival al que no podía quitar de la memoria de Candy , pues entendió que al igual que él Anthony sólo trató de protegerla y de no ser porque él tuvo a bien morirse (no le deseaba mal a nadie sólo que no le gustaba la idea de que habría tenido que luchar con un rival más para llegar a ella y con Anthony no estaba muy seguro de poder ganar) quien sabe si su adorada mujercita hubiera volteado a verlo siquiera pues aquel era su primer amor y una figura importante en su vida, sin afectarle si estaba en este mundo o no pues a pesar del paso de los años Candy siempre llevaba flores a la tumba de Anthony el día del cumpleaños del muchacho sin importar los kilómetros del viaje y siempre regresaba con una cierta tristeza en los ojos pero al estar en brazos de Terry volvía a ser la misma de siempre y así era durante los siguientes 364 días.

Andrew había escogido estudiar leyes en Yale por lo que sólo le quedaba un año de estancia en su casa junto a su familia, por su parte Clarisse siendo la más pequeña quedaría en su casa algún tiempo más y ella en realidad aún no tenía planeado que quería estudiar así que después de terminar ese año el colegio había pedido a sus padres le permitieran hacer un viaje por Europa y tratar de averiguar qué era lo que quería de la vida y siendo la que tenía un carácter más parecido al de su madre y ser una mujercita muy independiente y decidida así que sabiendo que sus padres siempre la apoyarían el viaje ya estaba más que hablado por lo que pronto partiría en la que sería la aventura de su vida.

Candy se sentía un poco preocupada de quedarse sola en aquella casa tan grande y saber que sus pequeños habían crecido y ya no la necesitarían más, sin embargo el hecho de estar preparando su boda con Terry la hacía recordar muchas cosas extraordinarias que habían pasado durante su vida juntos y como Terry había cumplido la promesa que le hizo aquel día en la casa de Pony de hacerla feliz por el resto de sus vidas, cada día era una experiencia maravillosa y diferente al lado de ese hombre al que amaba profundamente pues sus vidas habían sido completamente satisfactorias y felices desde el día en que se casaron la primera vez, entonces la rubia pensó en llamar a Annie para que le ayudara con los detalles de esta boda después de todo gracias a ella Candy y Terry habían logrado estar juntos de nuevo así que una vez que le llamó y a pesar de sus ocupaciones como Mamá, Annie no dudo en ayudarle pues esta sería una boda muy grande con 300 invitados entre familiares y amigos.

Así pasaron los tres meses siguientes y por fin llegó el día tan esperado por todos Terry estaba esperando en el altar de San Patricio a Candy vestido de frac con su habitual semblante de seguridad y aunque trataba de ocultarlo más nervioso que la primera vez que se casó con su amada; junto a él estaba su hijo Andrew que hizo las veces de padrino, comenzó entonces la marcha nupcial y al abrirse las puertas entró Candy que aunque no llevaba un vestido blanco sino color marfil aun así parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo el cabello recogido en un sencillo chongo sólo con un par de rizos saliendo a cada lado de la cara como enmarcándolo, encima tenía una pequeña tiara de esmeraldas (que combinaban con los ojos de la rubia) que Terry le había comprado en uno de sus viajes a Europa la que la hermosa mujer se había negado a usar a pesar de que Terrence se lo pidió algunas veces diciéndole que esa tiara era parte de su estatus como duquesa de Grandchester, la tiara sostenía un velo que le llegaba a la cintura e iba caminando del brazo de su padre adoptivo Albert Andrey quien lucía muy apuesto en un traje beige especialmente diseñado para la ocasión, cuando Terry la vio en el pasillo sintió una vez más como su corazón se paralizaba por un segundo para luego comenzar una carrera loca(esa sensación era como un recuerdo del tiempo separados por eso a Terrence no le gustaban alejarse nunca de Candy) hasta que recordó que esa era su mujer una que su alma había escogido para él hacía ya mucho tiempo, le pareció eterno el camino de la puerta al altar a pesar de disfrutar con la visión que tenían sus ojos de su mujer que se veía realmente espectacular; todos los asistentes estaban muy emocionados y sentían como en el ambiente flotaba un sentimiento de amor y unión entre todos pues los que se encontraban ahí ese día conocían la historia de amor de esa pareja tan especial que se sobrepuso a todos los obstáculos que se les presentaron en la vida y por fin realizaron su amor, la ceremonia fue muy emotiva y una vez más estas almas se unieron en un pacto hecho mucho antes, la recepción fue muy linda en casa de los Granchester donde los invitados estaban de un excelente humor y divirtiéndose pues toda la velada estuvo llena de muestras de cariño para la pareja que era una de las más sólidas que alguien conociera.

Por fin se fue hasta el último de los invitados y la casa de los Grandchester se quedó sólo con esta adorable pareja, Terry había preparado un camino con rosas rojas para Candy y ya que sus hijos se habían ido a dormir fuera tenían la casa para ellos solos pues aún la servidumbre tenía esa noche libre, llegaron hasta la entrada de la casa y Terry llevaba en brazos a Candy quien estaba muy nerviosa pues se preguntaba que sorpresas le tenía reservadas su marido, subieron las escaleras de la mano y cuando llegaron al dormitorio la rubia exclamo: "¡Oh Terry!" pues en la recamara estaban velas encendidas, un cubrecama blanco con un corazón hecho con pétalos y una botella de champaña para celebrar, se sentaron ambos al borde de la cama y comenzaron a brindar por esa vida juntos que había sido maravillosa, estuvieron hablando de lo que más les gustaba de estar juntos y de cómo compartían una sola alma pues estaban destinados a estar juntos sin importar nada más; por fin llegó el momento de entregarse de nuevo lo que esta vez era muy intenso (como la primera vez) pues a pesar de conocerse perfectamente el día había sido maravilloso un regalo más de la vida como compensación de todas las penas que sufrieron de jóvenes, al fin se quedaron dormidos seguros de que les quedaban muchos días maravillosos que disfrutar y ya que todos sus hijos estaban por irse quizá era tiempo de regresar a vivir a Escocia por algún tiempo pues ahora ya no tenían que vivir en un solo lugar.

Así transcurrieron los años y este día tan especial en el que se celebraba una vez más el cumpleaños de Terry estaban todos reunidos sus hijos, nietos y familiares más cercanos y aunque al Duque no le gustaban mucho las fiestas sabía que era más bien un pretexto que usaba su adorada mujercita para reunir a todos en su casa y disfrutar de la compañía de todas las personas que quería, esta vez cumplía 80 años así que él sabía que quizá esta sería una de las últimas ocasiones que vería a su familia pues a pesar de no tener ninguna enfermedad grave ya se sentía cansado y con la certeza que el tiempo que le quedaba ya no sería mucho así que platico con todos los que pudo pues ya eran tantos que a veces le costaba recordar todos los nombres, sin embargo le dijo a todos y cada uno cuanto los quería y que apreciaba cada día con ellos, al terminar la velada Candy y Terry se dirigieron a su habitación y se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente Terrence se dio cuenta que Candy no se había despertado, pero pensó en dejarla dormir un poco más así que fue a servirse un poco de jugo pero de nuevo recordó que no le gustaba estar solo así que regreso a la recamara y trató de despertar con un beso a su amada pero al contacto con los labios de Candy se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba en ese lecho, ni en ese cuerpo, la tomo entre sus brazos y lloro como un niño así pasaron un par de horas hasta que se dio cuenta que su vida al lado de la rubia fue la mejor que a alguien le toco vivir por lo que decidió no llorar más y disponer todo para el funeral de su mejor amiga, amante, esposa y alma gemela, llamó a todos los familiares y amigos y el funeral fue un servicio muy lindo a pesar de la sencillez de todo pues Terrence pensó que su partida de este mundo debía ser igual a ella sencilla y llena de amor.

Después de dos años Terry sigue viniendo todos los días a la tumba de su amada pues le platica todo lo que hace en el día, ese tiempo le sirvió para escribir un libro de sus memorias y como su vida fue plena hasta que se decidió a tomar la felicidad entre sus manos y no permitir que nadie se interpusiera, así estaba el duque sentado en su silla de ruedas leyendo el último pasaje de aquella bella historia inspirada por esa mujer dueña de su corazón hasta que sintió como una mano tersa tocaba su hombro y le llamaba.

-Terry es hora

Era Candy vestida de blanco con un resplandor alrededor de su cuerpo y parecía de sólo veinte años tal como a Terrence le gustaba recordarla.

-Candy pero…

-Si mi amor ya es hora de volver a estar juntos para nunca más separarnos

-Vámonos entonces que te he extrañado muchísimo

En el solitario panteón donde solían dejar a Terry por una hora diaria ya que a él no le gustaba que nadie se quedara cerca al regresar su enfermera se dio cuenta que ese buen hombre había fallecido. El funeral fue de inmediato y sus memorias fueron publicadas un mes más tarde con mucho éxito un homenaje de sus hijos a aquel amor del que ellos fueron parte.


End file.
